


No Time for the Po-Po

by lordelannette



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cop Steve, Geek Bucky, Hesitant Bucky, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky, steve messes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordelannette/pseuds/lordelannette
Summary: Bucky has rules when it comes to dating. For one, he steers clear of cops because no one ever has time for the Po-Po and half of them are grade-A assholes (believe him, he would know). And two, absolutely, positively, no kids.But, after one bad night in a sketchy part of town, Bucky finds himself handcuffed in the back of Officer Rogers' patrol vehicle willing to risk it all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 84
Kudos: 518





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way political but I do dip my toes into the power that cops have and how boundaries can be easily overstepped. 
> 
> For the past few weeks I've been working like crazy on this piece and it's already written and ready to go.

“Officer, how many times do I have to tell you he hit me first?” Bucky leaned forward, speaking through the steel divider that separated him from the cop in the front seat. The cuffs were cutting into his wrists and it was safe to say he was nauseated beyond belief with worry. 

The cop’s blue gaze settled on him in the rear view mirror. He had really nice eyes, Bucky had noticed earlier. They seemed kind and soft, which struck Bucky as odd considering he was a cop, but those eyes were the kind that writers wrote poems about. That’s how pretty they were. 

“Then why does he have a bloody nose and you don’t have a scratch on you, sir?” the cop said back. 

Bucky glanced out the window at the tattooed thug sitting on the sidewalk. The guy held a tissue dotted with red spots up to his swollen nose. He did look bad… but that was only because the nose was so sensitive due to the rich vascular supply. But it wasn’t like Bucky was about to explain all the details about the internal and external carotid arteries that made any little bop to the nose seem like a goddamn gunshot wound. Especially not when the cop was still staring at him, waiting. 

So instead, Bucky shrugged. “I’m a blue belt in Taekwondo. Besides, he wasn’t really much of a challenge.” 

The cop gave a little laugh. “Is that because you’re a tough guy?”

Ha. Ha. So the cop had jokes, huh? Bucky wasn’t exactly muscular or… big. He was practically scrawny, thin with just the smallest amount of muscle to keep his limbs moving. Compared to the cop, Bucky was a goddamn twink, and  _ shit _ he’d never considered himself that before. Bucky scowled. “No. It’s because he was drunk off his ass.” 

“And you’re sober?” 

Lifting his chin, Bucky sighed. “I had one Bay Breeze. If you know anything about booze then you know those aren’t very strong.”  _ And if the guy was the kind of cop his dad was, then he’d certainly know lots about booze.  _ “Also, I’ve always been able to metabolize my alcohol very efficiently.” 

“Fascinating,” Officer Rogers murmured, punching things into his onboard computer. 

“I know you’re being sarcastic but I actually do find it interesting.” 

The cop shook his head. “Are you one of those factual guys? I believe they call them geeks?” 

Bucky embraced the compliment-- insult?-- easily. “Software geek by day, but I’m a science geek in my free time. And because of that, I happen to know why I can hold my liquor.” 

From the front seat, the cop snorted. “Okay, you have my interest now. Mind explaining how you know?” 

Words were flying out of his mouth before he could tamper them back. “Alcohol metabolism is controlled by genetic factors. There are variations in the enzymes that break down alcohol in the body. That’s why some people can drink a fuck ton and not get as buzzes as someone who drinks one drink.” 

“Genetics, huh? So you’ve essentially been bred to be a drinker?” Officer Rogers’ cheek curved in a smile. “That  _ is  _ fascinating.” 

“You’re mocking me.” 

“Maybe a little.” 

“I’m not making it up,” Bucky said, pouting only just a bit. “It’s  _ science _ .” 

“I’m Irish, Scottish, and a tiny bit German. What would your science have to say about that genetic combination?” 

Was that supposed to be a challenge? Bucky almost laughed. “Odds are that you have  _ extremely  _ efficient alcohol dehydrogenase enzymes.” 

“That’s a mouthful.”

Bucky’s chest tightened at the sight of the cop’s pretty white smile. He nearly cursed beneath his breath because he wasn’t usually into manly-men like the cop clearly was, but there was  _ something  _ different about Officer Rogers. “Try saying it three times fast,” Bucky muttered. 

Rogers grunted in response. 

For a short moment, there was only silence in the car apart from the soft clicking of laptop keys. It was then that Bucky was reminded exactly of where he was. Sitting in the back of a cop tahoe, handcuffs shackled in front of him, and looking at a goddamn cop. His dad would be smacking him all the way to next month if he was here. The only thing that would make this worst was if--

“Am I going to jail?” Bucky figured he should just come right out and ask. 

“I haven’t decided.” 

Bucky studied the smooth nape of the officer’s neck and the silky blond locks that poked out from under his hat. A strange little buzzing started up in his stomach as he met the officer’s gaze in the mirror again. “Is the other guy going to jail?” Bucky asked softly. 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve arrested him for fighting at least three times already this year.” He swiveled in his seat and glanced into the back of his vehicle. “You don’t look like the kind who is usually involved in something like this.” 

The intensity of his gaze had Bucky’s pulse speeding up. “Well… he deserved that fist in the face.” 

Officer Rogers studied him.  _ God _ , those blue eyes were something else. “And you said he hit you first?” 

“Yeah. He punched my shoulder.” Even though his hands were cuffed in front of him, Bucky managed to rub the spot where the jerk had socked him.

“Let me see.” 

That had Bucky halting. “What?” he asked breathlessly. 

Officer Rogers rolled his eyes. “It’s on your shoulder, right? I’m not asking you to drop your pants.” 

“I know, but still,” Bucky murmured. For some reason, the idea of opening his shirt in front of the cop had his stomach tumbling. The guy was attractive as hell and just glancing at the muscles and the thickness of his body had Bucky feeling just the tiniest bit insecure. He knew it wasn’t like the cop wanted to see him without his shirt, but he still felt embarrassed. Bucky had an okay build for a slim type but compared to someone like Officer Rogers, Bucky was practically a twig. It didn’t matter though, because the guy was just looking for evidence. 

“Mr….” Officer Rogers glanced at Bucky’s license that was balanced on his laptop. “Barnes, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. If you’d rather, I can just have someone check you at the station?” 

Bucky groaned, dropping his head back onto the headrest. “Fuck. So you are arresting me?” 

“Well you did punch him.” The officer chewed his lip for just a second, before opening his door. “Let me go talk to Castle. He never misses anything that goes on in his bar.” 

Wordlessly, Bucky watched Officer Rogers walk gracefully around the front of his SUV toward the other cop. As he stood talking, Bucky had a great view of him. Seeing as he had nothing else to do, Bucky went ahead and took in every inch of the guy. He was quite tall, with broad shoulders and a slim waist, and someone, his uniform fit him like a glove. He looked exactly like how someone would want a cop to look; powerful, clean cut and intelligent. That familiar tingle started up in Bucky’s gut again. But just then, Officer Rogers turned to look when the bleeding thug pointed in Bucky’s direction. Quickly, Bucky looked away. 

When he dared to glance back up after a few minutes, Officer Rogers wasn’t anywhere in sight. Bucky assumed he’d gone inside the bar. It gave him the excuse to snoop. Glancing around Rogers’ vehicle, Bucky noticed it was immaculate. Not even a speck of dirt on the carpet or the console up front. He was probably one of those regimented ex-military types that seemed drawn to police work. Bucky noticed Rogers had a couple of photographs tucked in his visor. The one in front was of a blond child and another tucked behind was of a good looking blonde haired woman holding the same child. The girl was laughing toward someone off camera, and Bucky could only wonder if it was Officer Rogers who was making her look so happy. Bucky felt… disappointed but that was the life of being a gay man living in a predominantly straight world. 

There was a sharp rap on the window and, startled, Bucky turned to see who it was. The door opened and Officer Rogers took Bucky’s elbow, helping him out of the car. A white dude with a hard looking face and dark hair stood watching him with his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah, that’s the kid,” the older man announced, nodding. 

Bucky’s stomach dropped and he desperately looked to Officer Rogers for clarification. The cop twisted his lips and stared at Bucky. It was already late into the evening and the sun was sinking quickly behind the buildings. The breeze was chilly, and when a little shiver ran through Bucky’s body, Officer Rogers broke his silence. 

“Castle agrees with your version of events.” 

“He does?” Bucky’s voice went up an octave like Rogers was giving him a free puppy. He was a little embarrassed at how excited he’d sounded, so he cleared his throat and spoke in a deeper, calmer tone. “That’s-- that’s great.” 

“You seem surprised.” Officer Rogers’ lips twitched. 

“Yeah, you’re starting to make me think I got it wrong,” Castle grinned. “I heard the guy ragging on you. He’s an asshold to everyone but he especially hates--” Castle shrugged and looked like he didn’t want to continue. 

Bucky swallowed and shifted nervously. “Brunets?”

Castle snorted as he took in Bucky’s hair, cut just beneath his chin and combed to perfection thank you very much. “Yeah, that too.” He turned to Officer Rogers. “He was calling the kid slurs, like faggot and homo. You know, the usual shit his ignorant type comes up with.” Then, Castle turned to him. “Sorry kid, I’m just trying to make a point. I don’t agree with those terms and I hate assholes like him.” 

Bucky’s face felt like a red neon sign. “It’s okay. I get it.” He did, but it always blew his mind that people could sense it on him, like there were warning signs that were plastered all over him, telling the world he was gay. Then again, people always talked about their gay-dar so maybe it was a legit thing. 

Officer Rogers cleared his throat. “And then he hit you?” His blue eyes were dark in the dimming light. 

Bucky nodded. “When he tried to get in my face I told him to fuck off then he punched my shoulder. I think he was probably aiming for my face, but he was so fucked up that he missed.” 

“Yep. That’s how it happened,” Castle agreed. 

“Okay.” Officer Rogers called to the other cop who was babysitting the thug. “Go ahead and book him.” Then, he turned to Bucky. “Since you don’t have any priors, I think you’re off the hook Mr. Barnes.”

Relief washed over Bucky beautifully, and he slumped. “Oh, thank God.” 

Castle chuckled and patted Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re lucky you got Officer Rogers on this call. Most of the other cops would have taken you both in and asked questions later.” Then, he shook Rogers’ hand and ambled off back to his bar. 

Officer Rogers leaned forward and grabbed hold of Bucky’s wrists. His warm fingers felt amazing in the cold evening air, and Bucky’s flesh tingled at his touch. He wiggled the key in the lock and the cuffs sprang open. With the manacles gone, Bucky rubbed at his sore skin and met the officer’s curious gaze. 

“This doesn’t look like your kind of place.” He gestured toward Castle’s bar. “Do you live near here of something?” 

“No.” Bucky pointed toward the automotive repair shop across the street. “My car has been giving me trouble and someone recommended that place. When they told me it was going to be over three hours, I came over here.” 

The officer frowned. “You came to a bar to wait for your car to get fixed?”

Bucky flushed. “I had one drink. I didn’t think one weak ass beverage in three hours would be a problem.” 

“Still. It seems like an odd choice.” 

“It was that or sit in the waiting room the entire time,” Bucky shrugged. “The guy behind the counter made me feel uncomfortable so I booked it as quickly as I could.” 

Rogers frowned. “In what way?” he asked. 

Again, Bucky shrugged. “He was staring a lot and asking personal questions.” 

“Why didn’t you call a friend or family member to come give you a ride home?” Officer Rogers had a line between his brows. It was obvious he couldn’t conceive of a world where there weren’t people waiting in the wings to help you when you needed them.

“I don’t have any family in the area, and most of my friends ride the bus.” In fact, Bucky was the one that usually was giving them lifts to places. 

Rogers looked down at his watch. “When will your car be ready?”

Bucky gave a glum look toward the dark repair shop. “My guess is tomorrow. They’re closed now.”

Rogers snapped his head toward the shop. “What? I thought you were waiting for your car?”

“I was. I’d already waited the three hours at Castle’s and was about to walk over and get my car when the tattoo guy stopped me.” Bucky waved his hands toward the bar and the cop cars. “They must have closed up shop while all the drama was taking place.” 

Officer Rogers crossed his thick arms in front of his broad chest and studied Bucky in silence. There was a female voice that kept making announcements from the little radio attached to his shoulder, but Bucky guessed it wasn’t for him because he ignored it. 

“This isn’t a good neighborhood,” Officer Rogers spoke softly. 

Bucky sighed. “Yeah. I’m aware.” 

“How are you getting home?” Rogers genuinely seemed concerned. 

“There’s a bus stop across the street.” 

Rogers’ frown deepened. “You missed the last bus an hour ago.” He bit into his pretty low lip, gnawing, and Bucky would have felt entranced if not for the sinking realization that he had no immediate ways of getting home. 

“Shit,” he cursed and ran a hair through his hair wondering what the hell he was going to do now. His bank account had already taken a hit with the car repairs. Taxis weren’t cheap, but Bucky didn’t really have another choice, did he? It was either take a cab home, or sleep in the bushes out front of the automotive shop. Bucky grimaced at the thought. “I’ll call a taxi,” he said eventually. 

“Where do you live?”

Bucky wasn’t sure why he wanted to know that, but Bucky answered anyway. “Park Slope.” 

“So maybe thirty minutes away?” Rogers looked like he was calculating something in his head. 

“Yeah.” Bucky pulled his cell from his pocket and glanced at the littered streets, and the graffiti sprayed on the walls. “Home isn’t exactly Beverly Hills but it definitely beats this place.” 

“That’s an expensive cab ride. It could run you over a hundred bucks.” 

Bucky rubbed his face and gave a dry laugh. “Yeah, I know. But I sure as hell ain’t walking.” 

Rogers exhaled and gestured toward his squad car. “I’ll just take you home.” 

Bucky grimaced, surprise radiating right through him. “What? No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine.” Fuck, had he been giving off pathetic vibes or something? Did he really look that out of place? “I’m twenty-four years old, and more than capable of getting home.” 

Rogers frowned. “I know that.” 

“Well, it’s a nice gesture and all, but I’d rather call a cab.” He didn’t know Rogers at all and he couldn’t understand why he was offering to help him. Did he want something in return? Of course he did, everyone always did. 

Rogers’ mouth turned down at the corners in disapproval. “You’d rather call a cab? You’d rather pay over a hundred dollars just to get home instead of riding with me?” 

Bucky’s cheeks warmed and he tried his best to avoid his confused gaze. “You’re a cop. Not a taxi driver. You must have way more important things to do than to cart my sorry ass around town.” 

“This was the last call of my shift. I’m not wasting taxpayer’s money if that’s what’s worrying you.” Rogers shrugged. “The station is five minutes from here. I can drop off my patrol car and drop you off at home easily.” 

Bucky looked at the time on his phone to distract himself from Rogers’ heavy gaze. The idea of paying over a hundred dollars just to get home did make him sick to his stomach but he couldn’t figure out what Rogers’ angle was and it made him wary as hell. Because everyone, and he did mean everyone, always had an angle. 

“You’re not the first person I’ve given a ride to.” Rogers laughed. “I don’t make a habit of it. But every now and then, I do run across someone like you. You seem like a nice guy who’s just having a rough day. I don’t see anything wrong with helping someone out. That’s why I became a cop after all.” 

Bucky didn’t share with him his own opinion of most cops. Rogers didn’t need to know that he believed the majority of men who joined the force were power hungry bullies. Arrogant assholes like his dad. Officer Rogers did seem different from the typical cop, but it was hard not to feel he must have ulterior motives for helping him. Bucky had grown up on stories of how his dad would use people who owed him. He wasn’t sure what to make of Officer Rogers. 

“You seem a little too good to be true. What’s in it for you?” 

“I don’t understand,” Rogers frowned. 

“What do you get out of giving me a ride?” Bucky had to admit Rogers looked surprised at his questions but that didn’t mean anything in the long run. He could just be a good actor. 

“Seriously?” 

“I’m being completely serious. Why would you go out of your way like this for a total stranger?” He flushed under Rogers’ irritated stare, and miraculously, Bucky began to feel stupid for being so suspicious. 

Rogers opened his mouth as if to speak but then he shook his head and moved gracefully around the car to the driver’s side. “Have a good evening, Mr. Barnes. I hope you get home safely.” 

It was clear that Rogers was about to drive off and Bucky’s stomach churned at the idea of being left here alone suddenly. It was almost dark and he glanced around at the homeless guy lying near the wall, and the empty beer bottles and cigarette butts on the sidewalk. “Wait.” 

Rogers hesitated and stared at Bucky from across the hood of his vehicle. 

“Sorry,” Bucky said, shuffling on his feet. “I don’t mean to be insulting. I’m just trying to understand your reason for being so nice to me,” he managed to say, glancing around anxiously at the shabby buildings. “Please don’t leave me here.” 

Rogers’ hard expression softened then. “I’m not looking for anything in return. I can imagine what you’ve dreamed up in that head of yours, but I promise, I’m just dropping you off at home.”

With a nod, Bucky swallowed. “Okay,” he looked away embarrassed. He believed Rogers. IF he really thought about it, Rogers didn’t need to drive an hour out of his way to get something. If he was a crooked cop, there would be tons of guys he could hit up for a favor locally. 

Bucky slipped into the back of the SUV, watching Rogers nervously through the divider that separated the two areas. Rogers started the engine without speaking and Bucky slumped against the seat feeling humbled and relieved to be on his way home. 


	2. Chapter 2

During the entire ride to the station, Officer Rogers didn’t say a thing. Bucky stared mostly at his shoes but occasionally he’d glance up and meet Rogers’ stern gaze in the mirror. 

In the past, he’d never really paid attention to the police station but when Officer Rogers pulled into the station, Bucky supposed that the building was quite nice. It seemed more modern than the last time he’d been here but it was still not a place Bucky would willingly choose to be. 

Rogers pulls into a back entrance of the station and drives up a ramp heading to a private garage. They turned once, twice, until Rogers stopped at a white Ford Explorer. He unlocked it with a beep from his clicker and Bucky slid easily into the passenger seat. 

“I need to take care of a few things inside and I’ll be out in five,” he explained briefly before heading for the entrance of the station and leaving Bucky all alone inside his goddamn car, something Bucky would have  _ never  _ done. This guy was seriously way too trusting, then again, it took a certain kind of person to steal a cop’s car inside of a cop parking lot. 

It must have been the changing of shifts for more than just Officer Rogers because police units and civilian vehicles came and went nonstop while Bucky waited for Rogers to return. A few of the uniformed cops gave him a curious glance as Bucky sat waiting, but no one approached him. Thank, God. 

When Officer Roger returned he was still in his uniform. He’d taken his hat off, at least, and his blond hair was combed beautifully to the side. Bucky was nervous, his stomach playing host to a swarm of butterflies when Rogers slid into the car. Sitting in the front seat in such a small space made Bucky hyper aware of everything about him. Bucky couldn’t miss his clean scent, or how perfectly manicured his hands were. 

Rogers didn’t give him much time to gawk because with one blank glance, Rogers was backing out of the parking space and soon, the police station disappeared in the rear view mirrors. Quietly, Bucky gave Rogers the directions to his house but other than that, the silence was thick for a long moment. 

Bucky’s throat felt like sandpaper but he cleared it before addressing Rogers. “Thank you for giving me a ride. I didn’t mean to come off like an asshole back there.” 

Rogers sighed, and his tense grip on the steering wheel seemed to relax. “I’m just trying to be a nice guy.” 

Bucky grimaced, meeting Rogers’ guarded gaze. “I’ll freely admit that I am overly suspicious.” 

“Why?” he asked softly.

“Why am I suspicious?” 

“Yes,” Rogers nodded. “Why, when a Good Samaritan such as myself, tries to offer you a hand, do you think the worst?” 

Bucky fiddled with the air vent to stall his answer. It was a  _ long  _ story, one he wouldn’t begin to describe to a total stranger. Instead, he shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know.” 

He wasn’t blind to the side glance that Rogers shot his way. “My guess is that you do.” 

Bucky barely refrained from rolling his eyes. The answer was never simple and he didn’t want to pretend that it was. He shrugged again, looking out the window. “You’re a cop. You of all people should know that most people are users, only helping people to get something in return.” 

“What?” Rogers looked over at him with his wide pretty eyes. “Where the heck did you come up with that theory?”

“I came up with it from living life,” he said back, quickly, because  _ duh _ . Bucky kept staring out the window at the passing lights of the city. “A lot of perceived kindness is really just someone trying to get something from you.” 

Rogers let out a low whistle. “Wow. That’s really… sad.” 

Immediately, Bucky turned in his seat and gave him a hard stare. “You deal with scum day in and day out. Are you seriously trying to tell me you think most people are  _ good _ ?” 

“Yes, Mr. Science, I am saying that. I don’t think your theory would hold up to the facts. I do deal with a lot of people who have gotten themselves into trouble. Many of them can be helped and some of them never pull out of that negative spiral. But the real bad people are only a small percentage in reality.” 

Bucky hummed, letting it all go in one ear and out the other. 

“I’m serious,” Rogers stressed. “Most people are good.” 

Huffing, Bucky looked closely at Rogers, scrutinizing him. “Jesus, are you a rookie? With that sappy attitude you’re gonna get murdered, pal.” 

Rogers’ laugh was warm and sent a heated punch right through Bucky’s chest. “I’ve been on the job for six years.”

“No, shit?” Bucky looked at him incredulously. “Behind a desk?” 

Rogers shook his head. “Hell no. I’d be bored out of my mind being stuck in an office all day.” His chest puffed out as he took a deep breath, grinning at Bucky. “I love being on patrol.” 

Bucky took it all in, too shocked to speak for a few moments. Eventually, slowly, he shook his head. “Your odds of survival still aren’t good. Especially if you keep giving rides to strangers.” 

The grin stretched across Rogers’ face. “Don’t forget that I can do a complete background check on you before I let you in my car. I’m not a Sunday school teacher. I’m a  _ cop _ .” 

Leaning his head against the seat, Bucky was surprised to realize he was enjoying Rogers’ company. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually had fun talking to another human about anything not related to software or his job or exploring through Reddit. He tongued the inside of his cheek, thinking hard about that. 

“What exactly can you see on that computer of yours?” he asked then, the curiosity peeking up. 

“I know you have no outstanding warrants, or tickets.” Rogers hesitated. “I can’t see personal things like if you're married or don’t pay your cell phone bill.” 

Bucky scowled. “I pay my bills.” 

“I’m sure you do.” 

“And I’m definitely not married.” 

Rogers shifted in his seat. “Me either.” His blue eyes narrowed but he kept his gaze straight ahead, looking at the road. “Why do you dislike cops?” he asked, tone careful. 

The question surprised Bucky and he looked over at Rogers, brows scrunched. “When did I say that?” 

“I just get the feeling you’re not crazy about us in blue.” 

Huh, Bucky doesn’t need to think hard on why Rogers would assume that. Either way, it wasn’t such a good feeling being in a vehicle with someone who thought he hated them. Bucky slid down in the seat, hugging his body. “For the record, the NYPD uniforms look black,” he muttered. 

“Classic avoidance.” 

Bucky huffed again, pinning his gaze on Rogers. “Are you psychoanalyzing me or something?” 

“Yeah,” Rogers answered easily. Without remorse. 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” 

Rogers ignored him. “My guess is your dad was a cop.” It wasn’t a question.

Bucky snapped his head toward him. “Did you see that on your computer?” His heart was pounding against his ribs. Had Rogers somehow made a connection with his dad’s name? “How would you know that?” 

“No,” Rogers shook his head. “That information isn’t on my laptop. But I recognize misplaced anger when I see it.” 

Relief washed through him. The last thing he wanted was to be associated with his disgrace of a father. He took a deep breath. “Don’t waste your time trying to understand the mystery.” 

Rogers shrugged. “I didn’t like nuns for much of my life, because when I was a kid, Sister Ann used to whack my knuckles with her bible.” 

“The stereotype of the nun hitting kids with rulers and cops being arrogant assholes exists for a reason,” he murmured. 

“That’s so unfair. You have a couple of bad apples and now every nun beats kids and all cops are assholes.” Rogers exhaled impatiently. “All these silly generalizations drive me crazy. That’s like saying all cops eat donuts. I don’t. I’m gluten intolerant.” 

Against his will, Bucky laughed. It felt pretty good, too. “Okay, you have a point about the nuns. To be fair, I’ve only met nice ones. But it has been my experience that a lot of really arrogant types get into law enforcement.” 

“You mean like your dad?” Rogers’ voice was soft. 

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, like my fucking dad.” 

Rogers flicked a curious glance over him. “Is he still alive?” 

With a quick dip of his chin, Bucky nodded. “Yep.” 

A quiet moment fell on them again. Bucky’s gaze took to looking out the window again but he could practically hear the cogs turning inside Rogers’ head. When Rogers cleared his throat, Bucky surprisingly found it easy to look his way. 

“There are a lot more brave men and women who join up than there are assholes,” Rogers said, but he sounded pretty annoyed. “I mean, that’s kind of the point of the psych evaluations.” 

“To weed out the power hungry sadistic types, leaving only honorable men and women to protect and serve?” Bucky sounded snootier than intended. God, he’d be lucky if Rogers didn’t kick him out on the side of the road. 

“I’m honorable.” 

“How would I know?” Bucky tried to soften his words by smiling. “This could all be an act. Maybe secretly you pull the wings off flies and kick puppies in your spare time, Officer Rogers.” 

Rogers chuckled. “God you really get me,” Rogers said sarcastically. “It’s like you're inside my head.” 

Their eyes met briefly and Bucky was unprepared for the spark of electricity that buzzed through his body, sending shivers along his spine. There was something about him that got through to Bucky somehow. Somehow, in some cruel, unexpected, mind blowing turn of events, Bucky actually liked him. He wasn’t a guy who enjoyed many people so this revelation was almost enough to make him fucking passout right there in the passenger seat of Rogers’ car. It  _ had  _ to be the uniform. Guys in uniforms were always a special kind of sexy, although for him, that was usually reserved for firemen or soldiers. When it came to cops, Bucky was most often immediately turned off. But Rogers… there was just  _ something  _ about him. 

“By the way, my name’s Steve.” Without looking from the road, Rogers held out his hand for Bucky to take. “Officer Rogers just sounds so formal.” 

“Yeah, and I prefer to be on a first name basis with my chauffres,” Bucky drawled, being difficult just because he could and no one could tell him otherwise. Nonetheless, he touched Steve’s palm and the smooth warmth sank right into Bucky’s goddamn soul. Oh fuck, he was a gonner. “I’m James. Well, you already know that, obviously, but everyone calls me Bucky. Bet your computer didn’t tell you that. I mean, not that you were noticing details about me.” Did he ever stop stopping? Fuck, here he was babbling, trying to hide how rattled the feel of Steve’s flesh made him. 

Steve seemed in no hurry to let go. “Bucky Barnes. Has a ring to it. Original, too” 

Bucky hummed, reclaiming his tingling fingers. Gosh this was so unusual, getting aroused by the mere touch of another man’s hand. “Well, my full name is James Buchanan, y’know, like after the president.” 

“Now it makes sense where Bucky comes from,” Steve said with a smile. “Here I was thinking one of your brothers or sisters made it up. Do you have any? Siblings, that is.” 

Bucky hesitated before answering. He supposed there was no harm in telling Steve a little about himself. Maybe then he could dig up some info on Steve too. “I have a sister but she lives all the way in California. Tried to get as far from home as she could. So, it’s just me now, which might explain why I’m pretty much anti-social.” He didn’t really want Steve’s two-cents on his isolation or whatever moral shit he would spew, so he continued on. “What about you? Any siblings?” 

It was then that Bucky remembered the picture in Steve’s patrol car. That photo that had been tucked into the visor. A small part of Bucky hoped he’d say the picture had been of his sister. Because maybe then that meant Steve wasn’t taken or y’know, straight. Not that he had the courage to act on it, but Bucky preferred thinking Steve was available. 

“No. No siblings--” 

_ Damn _ . 

“-- but I have like, someone I consider a sister.” 

It had to be Bucky’s imagination that Steve sounded slightly guarded suddenly. Maybe he didn’t like sharing personal information with people he’d almost had to arrest. Bucky couldn’t blame him. “Does she live in Brooklyn?” 

Steve nodded. “She lives on the same street as me actually.” 

“That’s rather cozy,” Bucky mused, slightly jealous that Steve was blessed enough to call his sister over whenever he felt like it. The best Bucky got with his sister was two weekends out of the year, or their weekly FaceTime check ups. 

Steve cleared his throat and this time, Bucky was positive he sounded uptight. “It works out great. She watches my son for me when I’m at work.” 

_ He had a son?  _

Bucky’s stomach plummeted because nothing could put a damper on lust like the mention of a kid. He tried desperately to sound nonchalant, but fuck, it was a blow. That must have been his son in the photo, not a nephew like Bucky assumed. 

“How old is he?” Bucky asked, not finding the strength to look at Steve’s face directly, letting it hover on his shoulder instead. 

But he still saw Steve’s face soften in his peripherals. “Three,” Steve answered. “His name’s Joseph, but we all call him Joey.” Steve looked at him briefly and then returned his gaze to the road. “And you? Do you have any kids?” 

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. “Thankfully, no.” 

Steve frowned. “Why do you say it like that?” 

Oh, fuck. Was Steve offended? Bucky grimaced. “I don’t have anything against kids… I’m just horrible around them.” He waved his hands airly. “You have to be so careful with them, and they annoy me. I’m not patient enough.” 

Steve snorted. “I get it. I used to be just like you.” 

Bucky would have put money that he’d felt a mutual attraction earlier, and would have sworn on his goddamn mother that Steve was gay. But now, knowing that he had a kid, Bucky was rethinking his assumption. Had he jumped to the wrong conclusion about him? “You said you weren’t married earlier. How’d you end up with a son?” 

“I… uh… I was married four years ago.” Steve sighed. “It didn’t work out.” 

Bucky sat in shocked silence. So Steve had been married? So he was straight? Bucky stared out the windshield and wrestled with his surprise and disappointment. Just his luck. He finally met someone he thinks is interesting and attractive and he’s straight, with a child. Because that’s the way Bucky’s life worked. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said. “I know a lot of cops get divorced because the job is hard on a marriage.” 

Steve laughed. “Yeah. That and the fact that I’m bisexual really took a toll on mine.” 

Bucky whipped his head around to stare at him. “What did you say?”

“Come on. It can’t be too much of a surprise, right?” 

Bucky was… well, he was fucking ecstatic at the news but he was also confused as hell, too. “Do you have full custody? I thought it was the mother who usually got that?” 

The line of Steve’s mouth hardened. “She lives overseas. She signed over her rights as soon as he was born. Being a mom wasn’t in her agenda.” 

“Wow. That’s… that sucks, for you but for your son, good riddance to her, then.” Bucky shrugged, not minding his words one bit. He knew first hand what it felt like being with a parent that didn’t want you. But unlike Steve’s kid, Bucky didn’t have a mom to live with so he’d been stuck with his dad all his life. 

“She-- sorry.” Steve interrupted himself. “You probably would rather not hear my sad story.” His voice was so soft, so vulnerable and fragile that Bucky couldn’t help but look at him. 

Little did Steve know that Bucky was actually dying to hear more. “I don’t mind at all.” 

“You sure? I didn’t plan on telling you any of this but you’re actually really easy to talk to.” 

Bucky had never considered himself to be a good listener. Although he had to admit that listening was much easier when you actually were interested in the person. “Surprisingly enough, I’m enjoying my human interaction at the moment.” 

“Good,” Steve smiled. “Me too.” He exhaled a long breath and concentrated on his driving. “I met Joey’s mother when I was still trying to be what I thought was the  _ right  _ way.” 

“You mean straight?” 

Steve nodded. “Exactly. My dad died when I was really young, and my mom was all I had but I never really let myself think otherwise because I wanted to be just like my dad. He was a soldier and my mom said he’d always been super religious so I… I never wanted to disappoint him. I got caught up in wanting to please him and ignored the truth about myself.” 

Bucky’s stomach churned, hearing the all-to-familiar story. “Yeah, I know all about that.” 

Steve shot him a quick look. “Your dad too?” 

“Oh, yeah. My dad was embarrassed of me all the time.” He winced as he remembered the horrible fights they’d had, all the way up until Bucky walked out the front door and never went back. “He seemed to think if he screamed loud enough, the gayness would leave my body.” 

With a soft chuckle, Steve reached over and surprised Bucky by squeezing his leg. The heat from his palm sank through the material of Bucky’s skinny jeans and right into his heart, searing and hot. “I’m sorry. At least you sound like you were brave enough to be open about your sexuality. I hid mine until my mom died. Unfortunately, I’d already made the mistake of marrying Peggy.” 

“Ouch.” 

"Yeah.” Steve sounded ashamed as he continued. “We were only married a year and when she got pregnant, she wanted an abortion. And that was before she even knew I was bi. My mom died in the same month that we found out she was pregnant. I think the shock of her dying and Peggy’s cold attitude pushed me into coming out. Life seemed so fragile at the moment that I couldn’t keep living a lie. It was like I wasn’t ready for a kid either but I just... I just couldn't stand there and not try to fight for my unborn kid. It was hard, believe me," Steve stressed, glancing over at him quickly. "I mean, I'm all for pro-choice but I talked with Peggy about it and she wasn't the happiest about it but-- but she agreed to have him in the end. For my sake really and that's about it. So in the end she waved over her rights and since then it's just been means Joey." 

“Wow. You’re a good man,” Bucky said and he meant every word. He didn’t hand out compliments easily because he’d rarely ever met anyone that he felt deserved one. “I think most guys would have just paid for her to terminate the pregnancy.” 

Steve actually winced. “Joey’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Bucky couldn’t wrap his head around that idea, but there was no denying it was heart-felt. “Then it sounds like it all worked out.” 

Steve nodded and a smile graced his full lips. “Yeah.” 

Now that Bucky knew he had a son, he had to accept the odds of him and Steve ever hooking up were infinitesimal. Guys with kids were not people he chose to get involved with. No matter how pretty and handsome he found them. Bucky glanced at Steve and his stomach did that little dance it did whenever he took in Steve’s broad shoulders and long, muscular legs. Steve was all man. And if things were different, maybe Bucky might have even been able to work up the nerve to pursue something with him. But now? No. 

Soon, the headlights of Steve’s vehicle illuminated Bucky’s street and Steve followed his directions, pulling up to the quiet tree lined street right in front of Bucky’s house. When he put the var in park, Steve turned toward him and his angular face was lit by the low light of the dashboard. 

“How are you going to get to the car shop to pick up your car tomorrow?” he asked quietly. 

Buky thought about the bus that he would be forced to ride and spoke with forced bravado. “Public transport, baby. I look forward to riding the bus with the common folk.”

He had to be seeing things because there was no way that shyness on Steve’s face. “You know it’s flu season, right?” Steve spoke slyly. 

Bucky frowned at him, the change of subjects was so random. “Yeah.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to ride a bus this time of the year.” 

“I never said I  _ wanted  _ to ride the bus,” Bucky responded, puzzled. 

“You do realize you’re many times more likely to come down with an acute respiratory infection riding any type of public transportation, right?”

Bucky raised his brows. He knew that already, but he was still feeling freaked out at the reminder, knowing his ass was going to be at risk tomorrow. Great.

“God,” Bucky groaned. “Don’t remind me of that. I already know all public places are just breeding grounds for bacteria.” He reached out and touched the door handle feeling uneasy. “Although statistically, flu activity doesn’t peak until January and February.” 

“Hold up.” Steve cleared his throat and Bucky turned to face him, gazing at him expectantly. “What would you think if I offered to drive you to your car tomorrow?” 

Surprised, Bucky laughed. “I would think you’re insane.” 

Steve grinned and even in the dark, his white smile was so devastatingly beautiful. “You know the holidays are coming. You don’t want to get sick for Thanksgiving.” 

“Not a problem,” Bucky shrugged. “My holidays usually consist of me writing software in my underwear with a ham and cheese Hot Pocket in one hand.” Bucky squinted at him, wondering why Steve would be offering a ride again when he clearly wasn’t Steve’s problem anymore. “I get the feeling you’re trying to persuade me not to ride the bus tomorrow.” 

“I liked talking with you.” 

“Can I get that in writing? I will probably never hear those words from another person ever again.” Truthfully, Bucky had enjoyed him too, but with him having a son, he was in a different place in life than Bucky was. It was as simple as that. Bucky took another look at his pretty face and felt depressed. Why, why,  _ why  _ did he have to have a kid?

Steve’s laugh was nervous as he leaned toward him. “Look. I work all the time and because of that, I don’t find it easy to meet people.” Steve grimaced. “I-- I suck at this.” 

“At what?” Bucky asked breathlessly. What was Steve trying to say? 

Steve didn’t answer his question. “Let me drive you. I would feel better knowing you’re safe.” Bucky had a strong feeling that if the lighting was better in the front seat, he would be able to tell his cheeks were bright red. 

“You really don’t have to worry about me,” Bucky insisted. “Yeah, I had a rough day today, but usually I go entire years without someone wanting to punch my face in.” Bucky touched the handle again and Steve sighed.

“Let me drive you tomorrow.” Steve’s voice was warm and coaxing. “It’s not completely selfless. I want to spend more time with you.” 

It wasn’t like Bucky  _ didn’t  _ want to see him again. But he was a cop and Bucky didn’t date cops. He had a kid and Bucky didn’t date guys with kids. He barely knew Steve and he didn’t date guys he didn’t know. There were a bunch of reasons why he should say no to him. Bucky thought about the people on the bus, the germs on their hands and the guardrails and the seats and-- his stomach churned. 

“It’s a huge inconvenience for you,” he said eventually. But from the look on Steve’s face, it was anything but that. 

“I don’t mind, that’s why I offered.” 

The idea of getting to see Steve again had his pulse racing, pounding in his ribcage. He sighed heavily. “Okayy,” he agreed, dragging the word out. “It doesn’t make any sense to me, but okay.” 

The smile on Steve’s face was enough to create world peace. “What time should I pick you up?” he asked, ignoring Bucky’s comment. He sounded extremely happy now. 

“Ten?” 

“Sounds great,” Steve nodded, still smiling at Bucky like he was a check for a million dollars. 

Bucky couldn’t help but shake his head in disbelief. He opened the door and glanced back at Steve over his shoulder. “Why are you doing this again?” 

“I’m just trying to spread a little goodness in the world.” 

Bucky climbed out, only to lean into the open door. “You’re the kinda guy that still believes in Santa Clause, aren’t you?” Bucky asked, and Steve just grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky could barely sleep thinking about Steve coming the next morning. When he did manage to dream, everything involved policemen and the car shop and that stupid thug. Eventually he gave up and crawled out of bed to make coffee as the sun was just making an appearance. 

Usually Bucky would immediately go to his computers and start working on encoding, but today, instead, he sat on his porch and watched the sky turn from pink and purple to blue. He was oddly optimistic this morning and there was no questioning why. It was obvious that Steve was attracted to him too, but Bucky was stuck on what his next move should be. He wasn’t exactly a casanova and hooking up with every guy he could get his hands on, and naturally, Bucky assumed all Steve was probably looking for was sex. Even cops with kids needed to get laid occasionally. 

Still, Bucky was fucking nervous as hell about seeing Steve again. It was so bad that he could only stuff in a berry yogurt and even then the creamy mixture sat uncertain in his stomach. When he showered and then wiped the stream off the mirror to stare at the purple and black bruise on his shoulder, he was quite surprised to see how good the thug had managed to slug him. He ran a tentative finger over the bruised skin and it was under the bright white light of his bathroom that he noticed the skin over his knuckles on his right hand were skinned also. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why people liked to fight. It was so embarrassing and physically painful. Jesus, people made no sense to him. 

He didn’t stray from his usual attire, no matter how badly he itched to put on his nicest clothes. He wiggled into his skinny jeans before throwing a plain white t-shirt over his head. At ten sharp, his doorbell rang and he had to shove his feet into his sneakers before he scrambled for the door. He made sure to wipe his sweaty palms on the back of his jeans before he opened the door. 

And then, there was Steve standing with his back to him and staring at his car. When he turned around, Bucky’s stomach jumped at how handsome he was. His biceps were straining against the fabric of his short sleeve shirt, and he was wearing goddamn khakis that hugged his muscled thighs like a second layer of skin. Bucky nearly gasped for breath as he took in what a delicious sight Steve was. 

“Hi,” Bucky mumbled, feeling his nerves practically chew through his body. As he stepped closer, he could see that Steve was frowning. His strong jaw was tense and he ran a hand through his blond hair roughly. 

“Bucky, hey.” Steve looked back toward his car again and it didn’t take a genius to realize something must be wrong. 

“Everything okay?” Bucky frowned. 

“My-- Remember the woman I told you about? The one that is practically my sister.” 

Bucky nodded. 

“Well, she’s sick.” Steve looked so upset that Bucky was immediately afraid something awful had happened. 

“Oh, God. I’m sorry.” He stood awkwardly in the doorway. “I-- I can just take the bus, Steve. It’s really no big deal.” 

Steve shook his head immediately and reached out to touch Bucky’s arm. That familiar buzzing energy passed between them and Bucky inhaled sharply. “No. It’s just a cold or something, but I… um… I had to bring Joey with me. Us. Is that okay?” 

“You brought your son?” Bucky bit his lip and took a step backwards as if Steve had just announced a horde of zombies were coming. 

Steve noticed and laughed self-consciously, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. “He doesn’t bite, I promise. Well, actually that’s not true. He did bite a kid at the gym once, but it’s been a while.” 

Bucky stared at him in silence, not sure what to say. He’d driven all the way over here with his son in the car just to help Bucky out. What was he going to do? Tell him to fuck off? That was probably not the most appreciative way to handle this situation. And Bucky was grateful that Steve would do something like this for him, a literal stranger. 

“Oh, well, yeah. I mean what are you gonna do? You can’t just leave a three year old home.” Bucky cringed. “Right? That’s probably too young?” 

“Uh, yes.” Steve was looking at Bucky like he’d personally offered his son a shot of vodka. “He won’t be any trouble. I know you said kids annoy you but…” 

The sheepish look on Steve’s face actually made Bucky feel pretty shitty that he ever said it to begin with. Maybe kids weren’t  _ that  _ bad. Bucky nodded slowly, more to himself than anything. “I can probably survive one car ride. I mean, it’s not like he’s a rabid wolf, right?” His laugh was a sad croak. 

The blooming smile on Steve’s face was warm, and instantly, Bucky’s insides melted. Oh, what the hell. He could brave a car trip with a kid if it meant he could spend some more time with Steve. 

“Let me just grab my keys and wallet,” Bucky said before spinning around and hurrying back inside, only to pop back out a few seconds later, locking the front door behind him. 

They approached the car and as Bucky walked around to the passenger side, he met Joey’s curious gaze. He was a carbon copy of Steve, only his soft blond hair had a slight curl to it, and he had brown eyes wide with wonder. As soon as Bucky opened the door, Steve’s son was immediately speaking to him. 

“My Aunt Sharon’s gaud a tummy ache.” His voice was soft and husky, and surprisingly, he sounded incredibly logical, as if he was a lawyer in court making an argument and not some three year old. “So I comed along today.” 

Bucky slid into his seat and turned, hesitating. He had no fucking clue what the proper greeting for a child was. He’d interacted with very few kids up close and personal in his lifetime. Some co-workers had brought their kids to a company picnic a couple of times and Bucky’d only found them loud and disruptive. When one of the mothers had made him hold her son, the kid had started bawling immediately and effectively scarred Bucky for life. Bucky met Joey’s big brown eyes and held out his hand to the young boy. “Hi, I’m Bucky.” 

Joey stared at Bucky’s hand and then touched Bucky’s fingers with his small foot with a giggle. Those dark brown eyes trained on the back of Steve’s headrest. “Daddy, he thinks I’m all growed up.” 

“No,” Bucky muttered, feeling himself flush. “I know you’re just a baby.” 

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. A dark cloud drifted across Joey’s pudgy face and he frowned. “I’m not a baby.” 

Bucky laughed awkwardly and looked toward Steve who was grinning and shaking his head. “Oh, now you’ve done it.” 

“Babies dwink from bottles and wear diapers,” Joey informed him sternly. 

“I just mean you’re a little kid,” Bucky amended, trying to explain himself to the boy but he wasn’t having any of it. 

Joey’s eyes bugged out and he pointed a chubby finger right at him. “I dwink from a weal cup, and I wear big boy pants.” 

This child was incredible at pointing out facts, so much that Bucky was almost tempted to cry out in joy. He was clearly bright and way more developed than the usual three year old. Only made Bucky wonder where he got it from considering Steve’s overall lack of making smart decisions. It was, however, embarrassing to find himself being called out by a toddler. 

“Compared to me you’re a baby. That’s what I meant.” Heat skirted up his neck to his cheeks, painting him red. So much for making a good impression. 

“ _ You’re _ a big baby,” Joey grumbled, slapping his thighs. 

“Joey,” Steve’s voice held a gentle warning. “Bucky is my friend and I want you to be extra nice today.” 

Joey squished his face, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The look he gave Bucky was  _ not  _ extra nice. His expression wasn’t even regular nice. Bucky got the distinct feeling that Joey would have liked to bite him, whether his father thought he did that anymore or not. 

But, it was cool. Refreshing, even. Bucky’s not sure why but the fact that Joey had a bit of an attitude sat better with him than if Joey would have been as sweet as pie. It relaxed him a bit. It also made Bucky realize that reasoning with Joey wasn’t working at all, so he did the only thing he knew how. 

“Uh, Joey,” he began. “I’m only a medium sized baby.” 

Joey blinked at him a few times, perhaps in shock, but then he smiled, showing a grin with one front tooth missing. “Nah-uh, you’re a big baby.” 

Bucky shook his head. “Nope.” 

“Yes.” He clapped his little hands. “Huge baby.” 

“And I haven’t worn diapers for a whole week,” he said with a chuckle. 

A crazy giggle escaped Joey’s mouth as he spoke. “You smell!” 

“Nope.  _ You  _ smell like a stinky shoe.” Bucky glanced toward Steve to be sure he wasn’t offended that Bucky’d just called his son a name. 

But Steve was shaking his head and smiling as he puled out onto the road. “I’m going to put you both in time out in a second,” he said softly. 

Joey was still grinning but like a flip of the switch, he was changing the subject. “Daddy, can I have my snack now?” 

Steve nodded. “Bucky, in the back there’s a diaper bag. Can you pull out a pretzel and give one to Joey?” 

Behind him and on the floor was a white and blue bag with dinosaurs on it. Unzipping it, Bucky searched through plastic cups and juice bottles until he found the box of pretzels. Bucky popped off the lid and held one of the treats toward Joey. “Look what I have,” he said, wiggling the pretzel back and forth. 

“Mine,” Joey squealed. 

Bucky pulled the pretzel back just as Joey tried to take it. “This looks awfully delicious. Maybe I should just eat this myself.” 

Joey kicked his legs and shook his head vigorously. “Uh, uh. It’s for kids only.” 

“How are you going to eat this with no teeth?” Bucky asked him dumbly, giving him raised brows and all. 

Joey held out his plump hand for the treat and grabbed it eagerly. “I do have teef.” He pointed to the spot where one was missing. “Dis one falled out and I got a whole dollar from the roof fairy.” 

Bucky snorted, meeting Steve’s amused gaze. A funny look passed through his eyes and then he set his sight back on the road. Bucky felt a little guilty when a surge of lust washed through him, considering there was a young child in the back seat. 

“That will keep him quiet for half an hour or so,” Steve whispered. 

“I heeeear you Daaaddy,” Joey mumbled, but he gnawed happily on his pretzel. 

Bucky cleared his throat. “I called the shop before you came just to be sure they had my car ready. They do.” 

“Good thinking.” 

Bucky slid down in the seat and inhaled the delicious fresh scent that always hovered around Steve. “ _ He’s just giving me a ride and there’s a child in the backseat. Cool your engines, pal,”  _ Bucky thought to himself, taking a deep, steadying breath to calm down. 

“I didn’t want you to waste your time driving me over there if they hadn’t even done the work yet.” He met Joey’s gaze in the rearview mirror and the boy waved his pretzel at him. 

“I told you last night that I wanted to see you again,” Steve said, sounding cautious. He shot Bucky a curious glance and Bucky assumed it was him trying to gauge his reaction to his words. 

That excited tingling in his gut came back at the intensity of Steve’s stare. Bucky hummed. 

Steve sighed. “Is this… is this just one sided?” 

_ Hell no.  _ But, Bucky wasn’t sure how to respond since he wasn’t exactly certain what ‘this’ was for Steve. “You have a kid,” was the best Bucky could come up with. 

Steve pulled smoothly onto the freeway and glanced in the rear view mirror at Joey. “Yes. I do. So?” 

“Sooo, kids complicate things,” he murmured. “I tend to avoid getting involved with guys with children.” 

Steve frowned and after a beat of silence, he shrugged. “I’m not going to apologize for having a son.” 

“Of course not,” Bucky said quickly, nearly balking that Steve would even think that’s what he meant. “God, that’s not what I meant at all. He’s actually really cute. I like the feisty side he’s got.” 

“Oh, okay.” Steve’s body seemed to relax and he glanced at his son in the mirror again. “But… you have no interest in pursuing anything with me because I have a child?” 

Bucky shifted in his seat and scanned Steve’s thick body, his strong thighs and arms, and when Steve turned to look back at him, Bucky’s eyes fell to his pink lips. Bucky wanted to taste him, touch him.  _ No interest? Hardly.  _ His visual exploration continued to Steve’s sharp jaw, then up to his hair. Oh, that hair. It was short but long just enough that Bucky would kill to run his hands through those silky strands. 

Bucky inhaled sharply, looking away. “I feel weird talking about what I want from you with Joey in the car. Because I can tell you this, pal, it isn’t a kid friendly conversation.” 

Steve swallowed loudly. “That’s promising, I guess.” 

Again, Bucky shifted in his seat. His crotch was a little uncomfortable from letting his mind wandered to the carnal bliss he might find with the beautiful man beside him. That is, if Bucky could overcome his reticence at dating a man with a kid. 

“How you doing back there, buddy?” Steve spoke to Joey in a gentle tone. 

“Dis is a gooood pretzel, Daddy.” 

Bucky had to laugh at how sincerely Joey answered. But, it also reminded him. “So, he’s isn’t gluten intolerant?” 

Steve looked at him puzzled. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, wheat sensitivity is prevalent in like, five to fifteen percent of offspring and siblings of a person with celiac disease.” 

Steve looked utterly horrified. “W-what?” 

Fuck. Once again, Bucky was cruelly reminded just how fucking awkward he was, never knowing the right thing to say. He shouldn’t have said anything to begin with. 

He licked at his lips, “Uh, you know… I’m probably wrong about that. The internet is full of bad information,” he mumbled, staring out the window. 

“But if he is, then I am essentially feeding my child poison right now.” 

Bucky waved him off. “He’s probably fine.” 

Steve was glancing between the road and the rearview mirror, watching Joey carefully. He had that worried dad look nailed to a T. “Yeah.”

Bucky laughed dryly. “Of course, if he has explosive diarrhea later you might want to take out the gluten in his diet.” 

Steve huffed, humorously. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

That was, afterall, Bucky’s specialty. Simply hearing Steve laugh made Bucky follow suit, and it was a good belly laugh, something he hadn’t had in a long while. Eventually though, the stores that they passed were becoming increasingly dingy as they continued on. Trash littered the gutters and raggedy looking guys stood in doorways smoking. Bucky cringed remembering the guy from last night. 

“I’m surprised you brought Joey along considering the part of town we’re going to.”   
“It wasn’t part of the original plan,” Steve said, before reaching down and quickly patting against his ankle. “But I brought my Glock as backup.” 

“Oh, good.” 

“But I know the neighborhood well. Nobody’s going to bother either of you.” 

Bucky thought it was truly… something, that Steve had no doubt that he could handle taking care of them. It was intoxicating, feeding off of his confidence and strength, something that Bucky didn’t usually have in regards to not exactly being mister macho. Bucky had confidence, sure, but only in software engineering and buying things off Amazon and filling his closet up with bomb ass clothes. Protecting himself in a sketchy part of town? Not so much. 

“I’ve never even fired a gun,” Bucky admitted absentmindedly. 

Steve had to take a double take at him. His blue eyes were bewildered and he was frowning. “Your dad was a cop. How’d you pull that off?” 

“My dad didn’t didn’t spend a lot of time with me growing up,” Bucky pursed his lips and was quick to revise his statement. “Or, I should say quality time. He worked a lot and drank even more. Father-Son Time wasn’t on his schedule. Unless, of course, someone was to count beating the shit out of him at night if Bucky so much as looked at him in the wrong way. 

“Was your dad NYPD?” 

“Yeah.” Bucky swallowed against the lump in his throat. “It was a long time ago.” 

“What was your dad’s first name?” 

Bucky’s chest tightened when Steve asked him that. He didn’t want Steve knowing who his dad was. “Why?” he asked guardedly. 

Steve shrugged. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

There was Bucky’s lifeline, and he was sure as hell about to jump on it. “Okay.” 

Steve laughed dryly. “Y’know, I wouldn’t judge you.” 

Bucky glanced at him, squinting. “That’s what they all say. Isn’t there some brotherhood thing between cops?” 

“Yeah. Exactly. That’s why I wouldn’t judge you or him.” 

Bucky rubbed at his face and sunk even lower in his seat. “My dad wasn’t a good man,” he whispered. 

“But you are.” Steve said back, like it was that easy, that simple. 

He turned fully in his seat and met Steve head on. “And how would you know that?” 

Steve shrugged. “I’m a good judge of character.” 

There were so many things wrong with that statement that Bucky didn’t know where to begin. He couldn’t find the strength to tear Steve a new one, so instead, Bucky glanced into the back of the vehicle and found Joey slumped in his car seat sound asleep. His half eaten pretzel was still clutched between his chubby fingers, and he was snoring softly. 

“You’re kids passed out,” Bucky said, smiling softly at the boy. 

“Yeah, the ride always knocks him out.” Steve had an affectionate smile on his lips. 

Strangely, Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away from Joey. He studied the boy’s little face. He could spot the small parts of Steve in him, but he was still too young to get a full picture of how he’d look in the future. Still, he was downright adorable. “He looks like an angel,” Bucky whispered, puzzled beyond belief that those words escaped his throat. 

Steve’s brows rose. “He’s no angel.” 

It was a testament to how twisted Bucky was that knowing that about Joey only made his heart squeeze. “And he’s so talkative, too.” 

“He’s only three. He doesn’t have a filter yet,” Steve grimaced. 

“I also like that he isn’t one of those whiny kids. He seems mature for his age.” Bucky turned back around in his seat and watched Steve as he drove. Bucky noticed the light dusting of hair on his arms, and then followed down to the long, thick fingers around the steering wheel. It didn’t take a creative genius to imagine what Steve’s hands would feel like sliding down Bucky’s body. 

“I’m glad that you seem to like him,” Steve said, sounding pleased. “And for the record, you aren’t horrible with kids. At least not with Joey. You seem like a natural, to be honest.” 

“It’s because he’s stubborn. I like that in a person. Big or small, quirky individuals make me feel more comfortable.” 

“Me too,” Steve nodded softly. The glance he threw Bucky’s way was heated and made Bucky flush like a blushing goddamn virgin. 

Bucky double checked that Joey was asleep before he spoke. “I um, I usually don’t date cops.” 

A splash of red washed across Steve’s sculpted cheekbones. “So that’s two strikes against me, huh? I’m a cop and I have a kid.” There was no missing the disappointment in his voice. 

_ Was  _ that what it meant? Bucky was definitely struggling with keeping to his usual rules. And he had to admit that he hadn’t met a guy that he liked as much as Steve in fucking years. If ever. Bucky’s mouth practically watered every time his gaze landed on Steve. He hadn’t been with anyone in months so maybe that was why Bucky was feeling like a horny teenager. 

“Let’s say for the sake of argument, I overlooked my usual rules. How would it even work? I mean, what do you do with the kid when you want a little action?” Bucky laughed self-consciously. 

“First of all, Joey goes to bed at seven o’clock,” Steve exhaled as if trying to rid himself of tension. “And Sharon watches him anytime I want a night to myself which, by the way, has been painfully rare the last year.” 

The picture Steve had in his car suddenly popped into mind and as soon as the curiosity took over, there was no tampering it. “Is that the woman in the photo?” 

Steve frowned. “Photo?” 

“In your squad car. I, uh, had a lot of time to myself and I noticed you had a photo of Joey and a woman.” Bucky felt stupid for asking the minute it came out of his mouth. It really wasn’t any of his business. 

Realization dawned on Steve. “Oh! That’s Sharon, my somewhat sister. She’s actually Peggy’s sister but after the whole ordeal with Peggy, Sharon decided she wanted to be the greatest aunt to ever exist,” he said with a smile. “She helps out a lot. Don’t know how I’d manage without her.” 

Bucky bit into his lips. “I don’t mean to be nosy or anything…” 

“Bucky, it’s fine. Really. I don’t mind you asking,” Steve said softly, looking at him. “If anything, it gives me hope. Maybe you want to know because you’re interested in me.” 

Bucky laughed. True, he was happy that Steve didn’t mind his inquisitive nature, but it was still pretty hilarious that even with this, Steve managed to look on the bright side. “And with your last relationship, how did that go?” 

Steve didn’t answer right away. They’d arrived at their destination and instead, Steve concentrated on finding a parking space in front of the automotive shop. Once he’d parked and shut off the engine, he turned and faced Bucky. Steve’s expression was pensive. “My last partner was a guy named Tony. Only lasted a few months. Ultimately, he couldn’t handle having to play second place to Joey.” 

Bucky frowned. “Oh.” 

“But he’s been out of our lives for two years and I haven’t had a serious relationship since. Having a son has definitely interfered with my love life.” Steve shifted restlessly. “But what kind of man would I be if I put shit like that before the welfare of my own child?” 

Bucky glanced back into the back seat at the snoozing boy. “No. Joey has to come first. I get that. That’s one reason I don’t like dating guys with kids. But, if the human kind is going to have a stable and productive society, parents have to put time into their children. Maybe if more parents were like you, we wouldn’t have two million kids facing homelessness every year.” 

Steve grinned and his entire handsome face lit up. “Every now and then the nerd comes out in full force.” 

Bucky couldn’t even be insulted. Steve looked so beautiful sitting there with the gaze of his pretty blue eyes sliding over Bucky’s face, leaving a warm trail of arousal. “What was the final straw for Tony?” 

Steve squinted at him as if he was surprised he had asked that question but dammit, Bucky wanted to know. “It was stupid, really. It was one of those dumb games like truth or dare, only you make up your own questions.” 

“Oof,” Bucky cringed. “Those can get you into trouble fast.” 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, it did.” 

“So then what was the death blow question?” Bucky asked, leaning toward him. Steve’s gaze was intense as it met Bucky’s and his blue eyes dropped to Bucky’s mouth, sending a tingle of awareness right to Bucky’s groin. 

Steve rubbed his face. “It’s so stupid. He asked me if he, Joey, and I were all in a boat together and the thing tipped over, which one of them would I save?” Steve bit his lip, looking embarrassed. “Naturally I said Joey. He’d barely been a year old at the time. I just couldn’t believe Tony flipped out at my answer.” 

“What a dick,” Bucky muttered, cringing. He looked at Joey but the boy was still fast asleep. “Why would he want to be with a man who would let his baby drown?” Bucky asked, mortified. 

“Right?” Steve’s eyes were wide. 

Bucky scoffed. “That answer wouldn’t have upset me at all.” He put his hand on the door, preparing to exit the car. “In fact, I’d go so far as to say that if a guy I dated tried to rescue me, while his little child is drowning two feet away, he would earn a swift kick to the balls and I’d go save the kid myself.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, you’re back.” The scruffy guy behind the counter at the automotive shop greeted him as if they were long lost buddies. There was no missing how his green-eyed gaze lingered a little too long on Bucky’s crotch. “Where’d you run off to yesterday?” 

Bucky barely resisted to cringe. “It’s a long story.” 

“Yeah, I saw the cop cars over there.” He stared past Bucky at Steve and Joey. Steve was busy distracting Joey with his keys while the little boy giggled. “I see you have the whole family with you today.” He didn’t sound thrilled about it. 

Bucky didn’t bother to enlighten him. If he thought they were together then that meant he’d maybe be less likely to get creepy with Bucky again. “So is the car ready?” he nudged a little. 

“Oh, yeah. Let’s see,” the guy scoured over whatever paperwork was in his hands. “This is your current phone number and address, right?” 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Cell?”

He halted then. Bucky squinted, unsure of why he would need that. “I, uh, would rather now give that out.” 

The guy shook his head. “Sorry, but I’m afraid the law requires that information.” Those green eyes stared assertively straight at Bucky.

Frowning, Bucky pressed the issue. “I’m picking up my car. Why would you need that info now?” 

The guy shrugged, clearly not bothered. “I don’t make the laws,” he said, speaking softly but he leaned forward in an intimidating manner. Then, his gaze fell on Steve who was approaching from behind and he straightened. 

“Is there a problem?” Steve asked, putting Joey on the ground for a second. 

“He’s saying it’s the law that I give them my cell number.” Bucky looked at Steve, watching as his mouth tensed. 

“That’s not true.” 

The guy behind the counter brushed the greasy black hair off his forehead. “I didn’t say law. I said we would prefer it for our records.” 

Bucky scrunched his face. “No, you said it was the law, pal.” 

“I think you heard me wrong.” 

Steve put a large hand on Bucky’s shoulder and the warmth of it instantly calmed him. “Can I just please pay and get my car now?” 

The desk guy wiped the sweat from his upper lip. The beads of moisture had made an appearance the minute Steve stood next to Bucky. “That will be six hundred and twenty dollars.” 

Wordlessly, Bucky handed the guy his debit card and the creep swiped it while flicking his gaze at Steve nervously. 

“Hey, Bucky, would you mind taking Joey over to the door for a second?” Steve asked him quietly. 

Bucky stared at Joey who stood near his dad’s legs, and then Joey held out his arms to Bucky. Bucky’d never had a kid not scream when he went to hold it, so naturally, Bucky froze. Joey was having none of it. He flapped his little arms and smiled sweetly so Bucky moved to pick him up before stepping to the door. Joey held on tight and his squishy body in Bucky’s arms made Bucky feel oddly protective. The boy smelled like pretzels and grape juice and he played with the collar of Bucky’s t-shirt as they waited. 

Steve leaned toward the guy behind the desk. Bucky couldn’t hear what Steve said, but the guy looked like he was going to pass out. The clerk kept nodding his head and saying “Yes, sir” every few seconds. Finally, Steve pushed away from the desk and headed toward them. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was set in a hard line. Even if Bucky didn’t know him, he’d be able to tell Steve was a cop by a goddamn mile away. When Steve reached them, he took Joey from him without a word and together, they went outside. 

“What’d you say to him?” Bucky asked. He was glad that when Steve’s gaze fell on him, it warmed and his lips softened immediately. 

“Nothing much.” 

Bucky laughed. “Uh, he looked like he was about to have a coronary so you must have said something” 

“I just reminded him of the Federal Trade laws which prevent misusing a customer’s personal information.” Steve cleared his throat, glancing at Bucky sheepishly. “And I might have let it slip that I was a cop while cracking my knuckles.” 

The emotions that bubbled up in Bucky’s chest at Steve’s admission was confusing. Was it pride? Gratitude? Bucky couldn’t remember a time when anyone had ever stood up for him. Not against his father, or bullies at school, or basically ever. To be honest, it scared him shitless that Steve cared enough about him to do that. 

“I don’t know what to say,” he murmured quietly. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Steve shifted Joey in his arms easily. “He’s a creep that needed to be put in his place.” 

“It’s becoming a habit I guess.” 

Steve looked at him in confusion. “What is?” 

“You watching out for me,” Bucky said, meeting Steve’s gaze. 

Steve surprised him when he looped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. He smiled. “I like it. Feels natural.” 

Joey was still resting in the curve of Steve’s elbow, watching Bucky with his big brown eyes. He wasn’t sure one of them was more surprised when Joey held out his arms for Bucky. Bucky knows his eyes bugged out but Joey didn’t seem to care. Instead, Joey gave him a toothy grin and squealed. “Stinky.” 

Bucky frowned. “Oh, hell no. That is not a nickname I will tolerate.” 

Steve watched in shock as Joey crawled like a monkey into his arms. Bucky held the little guy, staring at Steve with an expression that might have resembled panic. Instead of jumping to Bucky’s rescue, Steve merely patted his son’s head affectionately and grinned. “You like Bucky?”

Joey managed to smile slyly even as he chewed on his finger. “Bucket is silly.” 

Both of them busted out laughing. Now that was a new one, Bucky had to admit. “My name is Buckeeey.” He exaggerated the e so Joey would understand. “Maybe you’re having trouble talking because you’re eating your fingers.” 

Joey giggled. “I’m not eating myself, Buckeeey.” 

Bucky frowned at Steve. “Is that better or worse?” 

“I can’t be sure.” 

At that moment, a technician drove up with his car. Bucky had a tiny twinge of disappointment that he wouldn’t be riding home with them, but he quickly shook it off. If he was to take a page out of Steve’s book and look on the bright side, at least he could be able to listen to whatever music he wanted to on the way home since he was alone. It didn’t have to be kid friendly. He could stop and grab fast food and not have to worry about what Joey and gluten intolerant Steve could or couldn’t eat. So why the hell did neither option seem terribly amazing at the moment? After all, Bucky could do that anytime he wanted. 

“Thanks again for the ride, and everything,” Bucky said as the mechanic handed him the keys and for some unknown reason, didn’t walk away. The guy’s presence made it twice as awkward. Bucky didn’t know what else to do other than stare at him wordlessly. The idea of this being the last time he’d ever see Steve and Joey made it horribly depressing. 

Steve, like always, took the lead and looked at the technician. A tiny line appeared between his eyebrows. “I think we’ve got it from here, pal. Thanks for bringing the car around.” His voice had a natural authority and the guy nodded before wandering away. Instantly, Steve’s warm gaze latched onto Bucky’s again. “Will you have dinner with me tonight?” 

Bucky’s stomach flipped.  _ Yes, yes a thousand times yes. _ “Well, I’m not sure.” When Steve looked disappointed, Bucky threw away his ridiculous attempt at playing hard to get. “We don’t have to eat chicken nuggets because of Joey or anything, right?” 

Steve chuckled. “They have gluten. But I wish I could have them. You’d be surprised when you can’t have stuff, you go crazy wanting it.” 

Bucky nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.” And yes, that was flirtation in his tone. 

Steve’s lips twitched. “We’d have to eat at my house because Sharon can’t watch Joey for me tonight. And something tells me that your place isn’t kid proofed.” 

Steve was inviting him to his house? Holy hell. He wasn’t sure what to make out of it. Did it freak him out or make him want to squeal in joy? Possibly a shit load of both. 

Bucky bit into his cheek. “I have some work that I have to work on today. What time do you want me to come over?” 

“How about six? That way Joey can visit with you too. Because I get the feeling he likes you.” Steve smiled at his son who was still happily clinging to Bucky. “But since he goes to bed at seven, you won’t have to suffer from kid overload. Then we can have some… grownup time.” 

The way he said that made Bucky’s entire body flush head to toe. He patted Joey’s head distractedly. “Um… whatever you think is best.” 

Steve reached over and untangled Joey from him, and took the boy in his thick arms. Joey squirmed and frowned but he didn’t throw a fit like a lot of kids might have done. They quickly swapped numbers and immediately following that, Steve texted him the address of his house. 

“So what are we eating?” Bucky asked, climbing into his car and starting the engine. His car purred to life and Bucky allowed a sigh of relief. Maybe the cashier was creepy as hell but at least the shop knew how to work on vehicles. 

“Don’t you worry, it’ll be delicious,” Steve grinned. “Come to think of it, I have nothing in my pantry so I’ll be stopping at the grocery store on the way home.” 

Bucky frowned. “I feel bad that I’m putting you out.” 

Steve cocked his head, smiling softly. “Jesus, Bucky. Try to go at least a few hours without thinking you’re such a hindrance on everyone.” The blush on Bucky’s face had to be ridiculous but so was the fact that he dipped his chin down and smiled as Steve tapped the roof of his car. “I’ll see you later, okay?” Steve said, and with a final goodbye, they parted ways, Bucky watching as the two made it safely to their vehicle. 

When Bucky got home he went straight to work. He needed something to distract himself from the nerves that attacked him every time he thought about going over to Steve’s house. He’d ignored his own rules because something made him think Steve might be worth it. Bucky had dated enough losers to know a good thing when he saw it. 

When five thirty rolled around, Bucky closed his laptop and climbed into his car to drive the twenty minutes to Bay Ridge where Steve lived. Steve’s street reminded Bucky of where he grew up. Quiet and clean, with trees lining the road. It looked like a place where nothing bad ever happened. 

Maybe it was different from Bucky’s childhood street after all. 

Steve had a two story home with neatly trimmed hedges and a stone walkway. There were a few kids’ toys scattered across the lawn, and chimed hung on the porch, swaying gently in the evening breeze. 

Bucky rang the doorbell and there were muffled voices and then he was face to face with Steve as the door opened. Steve stood there in an apron with Joey on his hip. 

“You’re punctual,” Steve announced breathlessly, stepping aside for Bucky to pass. “Or maybe I’m just running behind.” 

“It didn’t take me long as I thought it would. I must have given myself too much time because I assumed I’d get lost,” Bucky murmured, right before the heavenly scent of onions and garlic hit his nose. “It smells good in here.” 

“Buckeeey,” Joey said happily while pointing at him. 

“Hey, pal,” Bucky patted Joey on the head awkwardly. “Are you helping daddy cook?”

Joey laughed. “No silly. I’m not allowed to touch the thove.” 

Steve closed the door and moved toward the kitchen. “I’m making an old family recipe. It’s basically just spaghetti with meatballs.” 

“Home cooked meals in general are wonderful,” Bucky said, following after him into the big kitchen. There was a wide granite island where Steve had vegetables and a cutting board. “I’m so lazy about cooking, I mostly just open cans.” 

“Seeing as you’re an expert at opening things, would you mind opening the wine?” Steve asked, pointing toward a bottle of cabernet. “Actually, I should have asked if you drink wine.” Steve stopped what he was doing to stare at him. His cheeks must have been flushed from the heat of the stove. 

Bucky scoffed. “I’ll drink anything that has alcohol in it,” he spoke as he unscrewed the cork from the bottle. He didn’t say it out loud, but he was thinking he could definitely use a glass of something to help him relax. 

He poured both of them a serving of the cab, handing a glass over to Steve. Their fingers brushed and a spark of electricity zipped up his arm. Bucky turned away quickly and took the time to survey the area. Steve’s house was warm and homey, which made perfect sense. There were cream couches and dark blue pillows, a fireplace was crackling in the living room and Bucky moved to stand in front of it. Steve had let down Joey down and the little boy climbed into a chair near him, sitting silently and watching the fire. 

“We don’t have a dog,” Joey offered quietly. 

Bucky laughed, looking at him. “Do you want one?” 

Joey sighed like he was an eighty year old. “Too much work.” 

Again, Bucky laughed, before glancing toward Steve who was busy chopping veggies and stirring things like a madman in the kitchen. “Yeah, my dad wouldn’t let me have one either when I was a kid.” 

Joey frowned but smiled his cute little missing-tooth smile. “But you can get one now. And I could pet it.” 

“Oh no,” Bucky shook his head. “I don’t think I want one anymore.” 

Joey didn’t get it. It was obvious in how his face scrunched up, as if he found it inconceivable that Bucky could have a dog if he wanted, and still chose not to. “Why?” 

It didn’t take Bucky long to think about it. “Because I might love it and then if it died, I’d be sad.” 

Joey held up three fingers. “Well, firths of all, not having it to love at all is already thad.” 

“You tell him, bud.” Steve had come up behind them without either of them noticing, and Bucky jumped when he spoke. 

Bucky clutched at his chest. “Shi-- I thought you were in the kitchen.

“I’m everywhere and nowhere,” Steve said, sipping from his wine as his gaze roved lazily over Bucky’s features. “Is that your real reason for not having a pet?” 

“Kind of. Why get attached to something that’s going to eventually…” Bucky looked toward Joey and lowered his voice. “Croak.”

Steve took a deep breath. Bucky could recognize that look in his eye, one that people always got right before they pressed a subject. Bucky took a big swig of his wine as Steve’s mouth opened. “Are you close to anyone?” Steve asked. “Any friends?”

Bucky sat down on the arm of the couch. “Of course I have friends.” 

“Uh, oh,” Joey’s eyes were wide. “What if they die? Then you’ll be sad.” 

The chuckle that escaped Bucky’s throat was light. “Well, I don’t want to be alone all the time.” He met Steve’s smoldering blue gaze. “Sometimes I like being around people. Certain people,” he said softly. 

Steve’s nostrils were flared as he ran his gaze over Bucky admiringly. “That’s some good news right there.” 

A timer went off in the kitchen and Steve excused himself to go check on dinner. When they sat down to eat, Joey sat next to his dad and Bucky sat across from them. The table had two candles in the middle and a small flower arrangement made up of grass and dandelions. 

When Steve noticed him studying the plants, he leaned toward him. “That was Joey’s idea. I didn’t have the heart to tell him those flowers are weeds.” 

Bucky smiled. “It’s sweet,” he said, meaning it completely and feeling his chest tighten as he gazed at Steve across the flickering candles. 

Steve served the pasta and the red sauce with meatballs, and a generous portion of salad. “Taste the pasta and tell me what you think.” 

Bucky took a bite and nodded as the sauce hit his tongue. “It’s delicious,” he hummed, cutting a meatball in half and devouring it. “You’re a good cook.” 

“That is gluten free pasta,” Steve announced, puffing out his chest proudly. “And I’ll have you know that those meatballs were made with gluten free bread crumbs.” 

Bucky grinned and shoveled another generous helping into his mouth. “Mmmm.” 

“He likths it daddy,” Joey crowed, clapping his hands. 

Bucky nodded and smiled with his eyes at the little boy while giving him a thumbs up. 

“You did it,” Joey squealed. “Yay for daddy.” 

The kid’s enthusiasm and good nature was actually getting to Bucky. His chubby cheeks and jingling laugh made Bucky’s chest warm with affection. Bucky couldn’t get over how non-annoying Joey was to be around. It was sort of like having a really exuberant little adult in the room. 

The meal continued with lots of laughter and teasing. Bucky had met Steve’s gaze occasionally and the look he saw simmering deep in the kind blue depths had Bucky’s stomach clenching. He helped wash up and put the dishes in the dishwasher while Steve took Joey upstairs to get him ready for bed. When they came back downstairs, Joey was in fuzzy pajamas with fire trucks on them. 

“I gaud to say good night, Buckeeey.” Joey frowned and reached out for him. 

Bucky was surprised, but he grabbed the little boy and pulled him close. “Goodnight, buddy.” The emotions he felt holding the kid as Joey hugged him tight were odd. Bucky realized that if he never saw Joey again, he would actually be kind of sad. Since he didn’t know what, if anything, would become of his relationship with Steve after tonight, it was important saying goodbye to Joey. 

“If you get a doggie, let me know,” Joey said. 

“Of course,” Bucky nodded. “You’ll be the first person I call.” 

Steve took Joey upstairs and Bucky sat in front of the fire, drinking his second glass of wine. He knew he probably shouldn’t, but he was nervous. The more the evening had progressed, the more certain that Bucky was that he really, really liked Steve. He was funny, intelligent, and warm, making Bucky feel things he’d never felt before. Bucky was able to feel happy and safe whenever Steve was around, and honestly, no one had ever made him feel that way before. 

When Steve came downstairs, he joined Bucky on the couch by the fire. “He really likes you,” Steve said, his voice soft and almost nervous. Like the idea that Joey was fond of Bucky worried him. 

“I’m glad,” Bucky grinned. “I...uh, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I enjoyed his company too.” He shifted his position on the couch, letting his leg brush against Steve’s. They were close enough that he could reach out and touch Steve’s hair if he wanted. The heat of Steve’s body sank into Bucky’s as they sat in silence. 

“I hope you know that I don’t bring guys to my house-- ever.” Steve cleared his throat. “But I really enjoyed having you here tonight.” 

What did Steve want from him? Bucky felt like a teen on his first date, always overanalyzing every little move and look. Did Steve just want sex? Was this more than only a physical attraction for him? Bucky had to admit it was for him. Steve was all male, and it got Bucky’s pulse pounding just thinking about him. But, Bucky also liked his personality a lot. He didn’t want to leave, and that just wasn’t like him at all. Usually he couldn’t wait to escape fast enough. 

Bucky decided to take a chance, because if he didn’t, he was afraid he’d miss out on something special. He took a deep breath for courage and reached out to put his hand on Steve’s thigh. Steve went very still, before placing his warm, large hand over Bucky’s. “I don’t know what you want from me,” Bucky whispered. “Did you just want to fuck? Or…” 

Steve laughed, squeezing Bucky’s hand and causing tingles to radiate throughout Bucky’s body. “You’re so blunt sometimes,” Steve admitted, stroking his thumb over Bucky’s before continuing. “I really like you. I’m surprised by how much to be honest. But I have a son, as you well know, and I don’t just bring random strangers home and have sex.” 

Bucky’s stomach sank and he was quick to pull his hand away. “Okay,” he whispered. 

But he was shocked when Steve grabbed his hand back. “No,” Steve shook his head. “No, I said that wrong. I’m trying to say that I don’t usually do this kind of thing. You’re the only one I’ve ever brought home with me.” Steve stopped, huffing out a breath. “Now I’m making it sound like I’m a monk. I’ve had a few partners over the years, but I’ve always gone to their place. That’s what I mean. Because of Joey.” 

Bucky frowned, his heart beating like a bird in his chest. “Should I go?”

“What?” Steve’s brows were pulled tight. “No. Wait… do you want to go?” he spluttered. 

Bucky shook his head, licking his lips. “I-- I’m not sure what you’re saying to me.” 

“God. I promise I do know how to talk. Usually,” Steve chuckled. “You just make me really nervous.” 

Bucky sat back and stared at Steve. “I make  _ you  _ nervous?”

“Yeah. I can’t seem to spit out my point,” Steve exhaled, before recollecting himself. “Okay. Because of Joey, I have to be super careful who I get involved with. I, um… feel like you’re a good fit.”

“You do?” Now that was surprising and quite really fucking flattering, to be honest. “Was it arresting me or my dislike of cops that won you over?” 

Steve grinned. “Granted we met under odd circumstances, but I didn’t end up arresting you, remember? I can see you’re a good guy.” 

“You’re the one running me all over town and cooking dinner.” 

Steve shrugged. “I’m a good guy, too.” 

“So usually you wouldn’t fool around here at your house?” Bucky asked. Steve was still holding his hand and it was beginning to influence the warmth in Bucky’s crotch. “But I’m at your house.” 

Steve smirked. “Isn’t that convenient?” 

Bucky frowned. “You’re sending mixed messages.” 

“Am I?” Steve’s expression was puzzled. “Usually I don’t bring guys to my house, but I think you’re different. Is that clear enough for you?” 

No. Yes. Maybe. 

“What do you want?” Bucky asked breathlessly. 

Steve’s grip on his hand was tight, and he picked it up to plant a quick kiss on top. “I want you in my bed, Bucky,” Steve whispered. “Tonight.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes. A thousand times yes. If you’re up for it.” The flickering of the fire casted shadows on Steve’s angular face, making him look almost threatening. 

“I am,” Bucky answered. 

Steve stood and pulled Bucky to his feet. He gave a quick glance to the top of the stairs before he leaned in and claimed Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s tongue pushed between Bucky’s lips and the lust that shot through Bucky made his knees buckle. Thankfully, Steve’s thick arms were wrapped around his waist, keeping him from toppling over. But still, Bucky clung to Steve like a lifeline as the blond sucked the breath from his lungs. It was as if Steve had been holding back his need, and now he was free to devour Bucky without hesitation. Steve’s erection was obvious as it pressed into Bucky’s thigh, and his cock strained inside his own pants. 

Bucky pulled back, breaking the kiss, still clinging to Steve’s broad shoulders. “Upstairs?” 

Steve nodded and then, in a move that had Bucky’s head spinning, he hoisted Bucky off the ground, wrapping Bucky’s legs securely around his waist. One of his hands snaked its way up Bucky’s back, sliding beneath his shirt and leaving a trail of heat in its wake. Bucky latched onto Steve’s neck, sucking and licking, and holding on tight as Steve took to the stairs. 

As they entered the bedroom, Steve gently kicked the door shut behind them and reached blindly to lock it. He found Bucky’s lips again as he strode further in, until they reached the bed and Steve tipped him gently backward, letting him sprawl onto the bed. Bucky could feel the thickness of Steve’s cock, hard as steel against him, and he slipped his hands up the solidness of Steve’s chest to cup his face, kissing once again. 

One of Steve’s hands tangled into Bucky’s hair, forcing his head back as Steve licked up his neck before pulling back. “I have to go check on Joey really quick,” he whispered. “I’ll be right back.” 

Breathless, Bucky nodded, letting his arms fall lifelessly on the bed. “Okay.” 

Steve left the room and with his absence, Bucky stripped before throwing the covers back and crawling between the soft sheets. They smelled clean, with a hint of lavender and Bucky stretched out, eager and excited for Steve to return. 

This was really happening. Holy. Fuck. 

It took mere seconds later that Steve silently crept back into the room. Closing the door and locking it, he set a small monitor on the night stand. The blinking red lights flickered as Steve adjusted the volume knobs. 

“I’m sorry. Can’t stop being a dad for even a second, I guess,” Steve apologized as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a mouthwatering sight of sculpted abs and shoulders. Bucky was  _ definitely  _ going to run his tongue across those. 

Bucky swallowed against the raging hunger that gripped him, but still managed to speak words of comfort. “It’s not a problem, Steve. I’m glad you’re a good dad.” 

The smile that Steve gave him was blinding. “That’s a relief.” 

Bucky grinned. “It is, isn’t it? Now get your sweet ass in this bed, please.” 


	5. Chapter 5

When Steve dropped his pants and underwear to the floor, Bucky’s gaze fell to his cock, thick and huge, making his mouth water at the sight. It was a really nice dick and Bucky couldn’t wait until Steve would be pushing it inside of him, making him stretch and burn as his body molded to it. 

Steve was hasty to crawl in next to him and just as Bucky was going to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck and pull those luscious lips to his own, Steve hesitated. Bucky almost whined until he followed Steve’s gaze and looked down at the ugly bruise on his shoulder. Even in the low light of Steve’s bedside lamp, it was an ugly thing of dark purple and red. 

“Is that from that asshole who punched you?” Steve asked, his mouth set in a hard line. 

Was it foolish to say that he’d actually forgotten about the damn thing? Bucky reached up and touched it lightly. He grimaced. “Oh, yeah. It’s fine. It’s ugly, huh?” 

Steve leaned in and kissed the battered flesh delicately, gently, like a butterfly brushing against Bucky’s skin. “No,” he whispered. “It’s not fine that he hurt you. And nothing about you could ever be ugly.” Steve’s warm breath fanned over Bucky, making his eyelids flutter. 

Bucky finally closed the space between, sliding into Steve’s chest and letting his mouth hover right in front of Steve’s. “I don’t want to think about that,” he whispered. His eyes locked onto Steve’s. “Let’s think about this.” Bucky tilted his head and Steve’s lips opened against his eagerly, hungrily. 

The pleasure of their heated bodies fit into one another perfectly made Bucky lightheaded. He kissed Steve again and again, before sucking hard against Steve’s lower lip, eliciting a deep groan from him. The noise vibrated through him. It was the kind of noise that made Bucky’s toes curl, making his stomach tighten. How on earth had they only met yesterday? How could Bucky, of all people, feel so into him? 

Steve pushed his palm between their bodies and stroked both of their cocks together. His hands were warm and calloused, everything that Bucky wasn’t. Slowly, Steve’s hands pushed him backward until Bucky’s back was flush against the mattress. The massiveness of Steve was hovered above him, all bulging muscles and beefy thickness, making Bucky feel as small as a goddamn kitten. 

It was hot as fuck. 

“Do you do this often?” 

Bucky’s brain stuttered. “Have sex?” Is that what Steve was talking about? Did Bucky seem like that much of goddamn virgin? Fuck, he needed to step up his game. 

“No. I meant--” Steve blushed heavily. “Do you have a preference?” 

Bucky bit into his lip, feeling his cheeks heat up quickly. “Oh… yeah, uh, I’m exclusively a bottom,” he whimpered as Steve wrapped his hand around him and squeezed his dick gently, sending spirals of lust racing through him, making his thoughts hazy. “I--I’ve never topped before.” 

Steve groaned, smiling gently. “Oh, Buck.” Blue eyes looked straight in Bucky’s as Steve spoke. “I have my preference, too. I was thinking about doing this all day. I had a hard on the whole time I was in the grocery store. It was embarrassing. 

Hunger seized Bucky as Steve’s thumb scraped teasingly against the slit in his cock, causing him to thrust against him. This man was going to be the absolute  _ ruin  _ of him. “I’m starting to worry you’re all talk,” he whispered with a dirty smile on his lips. 

With a laugh, Steve reached into his bedside table, producing lube and a condom. He had one of his large hands pinned on Bucky’s sternum, his grip refusing to let Bucky move. “I want to see your face when I fuck you,” Steve breathed against him, before slipping a slick finger right against Bucky’s hole, rubbing back and forth softly. “Need to feel you shiver when I sink into you.” 

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Bucky let his legs fall open to give Steve better access, watching as Steve’s expression turned dark and ravenous. Bucky kept stroking Steve’s cock with his fingertips, mesmerized as Steve’s pretty blue eyes turned into molten pools of lust. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me,” Bucky whispered. 

The smile that Steve gave him was breathtaking but then Steve was lowering his head and sucking against Bucky’s nipple, making him gasp. He hissed and rolled his hips, his body struggling with how sensitive the pink was as Steve continued to nip. Steve chose that moment to cover Bucky’s body fully with his, no space between them and Steve’s chest hair tickling, making the sensations build by the tenfold. Steve’s cock rubbed against Bucky’s. The friction was so delicious that Bucky could feel his orgasm creeping quickly upon him. Bucky’s mind was numb to the fact that Steve wasn’t even inside of him yet, yet Bucky was so  _ close _ . 

Steve pulled back just enough to slide the condom on. His big hands pushed Bucky’s legs further apart. Steve didn’t hide the fact that he was ogling Bucky, so intense that Bucky fought the urge to hide. Or maybe whop Steve upside the head and tell him to focus. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Steve murmured, so softly, so gently. Then, without warning, he pushed the tip of his finger slowly inside. Bucky’s back arched, and a moan was pulled straight from his throat. 

“So good,” Bucky panted, adjusting to the tingling and stretching of his hole. He knew that he should probably warn Steve how close he was, but it felt too amazing that he couldn’t bear the thought of Steve stopping. 

Steve pushed another finger in and watched as it entered Bucky’s body, his eyes narrowed as his gaze lifted to study Bucky’s face. “You like that?” 

Bucky licked at his lips, nodding.  _ Like it? _ He fucking loved it. “Can’t-- can’t wait for the m-aain attraction,” Bucky struggled to get out. 

“Oh, is that what you want?” Steve chuckled against him, his breath hot and heavy. “You’re gonna have to wait a little. I’m enjoying this too much to hurry.” To emphasize his point, Steve pushed in and out with his finger, a sly smile dashing across his face every time a whimper escaped Bucky. 

Bucky’s arousal was building with every glide of Steve’s digit. The longer Steve went, the faster Bucky found himself beginning to doubt just how much longer he would last. He’s was spiralling out of control incredibly fast and soon enough, he was digging his fingernails into Steve’s skin, pleading. “Steve, please,” he whined. “Please, fuck me. I’m way too close.” 

“I got you, baby,” Steve kissed his lips, hotly, licking against him before pulling his fingers out and bumping his cock to Bucky’s entrance. “I’m close, too.” 

Steve inched the tip into Bucky’s hole as Bucky yanked on him, trying to hurry him along. “I need…” 

“What? Tell me what you need, sweetheart. You need to fuck you, Bucky?” he cooed his question, his voice like velvet and silk. “I want to. God, I’ve been dreaming of it.” 

“Please,” Bucky whined. His hands lowered, grabbing the plump flesh of Steve’s ass and pulling him even closer. 

Without another word, Steve pushed forward. His thick cock dragged past Bucky’s tight ring of muscle in one long, burning slide, making Bucky’s head tilt back as ecstasy overtook him. 

“Holy fuckkk,” Bucky ground out as the dull pain warmed and ebbed through him. With every thrust that Steve made, Bucky moved his hips along with him, making the heat grow stronger and heavier. Soft grunts and moans and the sound of wet skin against skin were the only sounds in the quiet room as they took what they wanted and needed from each other. 

Every few minutes Steve paused and kissed Bucky deeply, his tongue mimicking the thrusting of his cock into Bucky’s shuddering body. Steve’s eyes watched him as he pumped deeper, harder; their gazes locked, Steve’s lips parting. “Is this what you needed?” he asked, his voice a delightful rumble that echoed into Bucky’s chest. 

“Yeah-- yeah.” Bucky reached down and grabbed his dick with a trembling hand, unable to keep his fingers from moving up and down, kneading and pulling, coaxing the release that begged to escape. Bucky ran his other hand up Steve’s neck, then grabbed a handful of that beautiful soft hair. His release was right there.  _ So close. _ So fucking near, like a rubber band waiting to snap. 

One hard thrust and Steve froze, the muscles of his neck bulged as the orgasm rocked through his body. Teeth and jaw clenched, Steve came with a rough roar, his body trembling as he went with it, moaning and bucking his hips as he rode out the pleasure. The beauty of Steve’s release had Bucky spilling instantly. 

“Oh, f-fuck,” he whined as his body convulsed and the pleasure rolled through him like a freight train. “ _ S-Steve _ .” Steve latched onto his lips as Bucky cried, swallowing his whimpers. Bucky held onto him like his very own life depended on it, and he didn’t let go until every shaky whisper of pleasure seeped from his body. 

Finally, breathing hard, they fell silent. Wrapped around each other like overgrown koalas, Bucky’s entire brain and body felt like gooey taffy. He couldn’t have moved even if he tried. 

Lazily, Steve caressed the small of Bucky’s back until their breathing turned even. “You good?” he asked, eventually. 

“I’m Jell-O,” Bucky huffed, smiling at the blond. “Does that answer your question?” 

Steve leaned his head just enough to nibble on Bucky’s earlobe, before pecking his way down to the hollow of his throat. “Same here,” he breathed. 

“You’ve reduced me to a mass of jiggling goo, Steve,” Bucky chuckled as his fingers found their way once again into Steve’s hair. 

Steve popped his head up like an eager pupping, his eyes wide. “Oh, that reminds me. I bought ice cream, if you want dessert,” Steve said, sounding amused. 

Bucky only smiled. “You’ve thought of everything to make the perfect evening, huh?” He pushed himself up, moving his wimpy muscles into action. He scooted toward the edge of the bed before pausing to look over his shoulder, raising a brow at Steve who had the blankets tucked under his chin. 

“Awww, you’re leaving?” Steve pouted, sounding incredibly disappointed. 

Bucky giggled before reaching out and tugging at the blanket, watching as inch by inch, Steve’s toned chest was revealed. He licked at his lips. “You just put ice cream on the menu, Steve. I’m not powerful enough to resist ice cream.” 

There was no missing how Steve’s face relaxed. The little line between his brows disappeared, his eyes lightened. “Oh, well then by all means, we need to get you your ice cream,” he said, chuckling. 

They both managed to get cleaned off before sliding on their clothes back on. It was awfully quiet in the house as they made their way back downstairs, so quiet that Bucky was shocked to find that he actually quite missed Joey’s little voice. 

When they reached the kitchen, Bucky watched as Steve scooped vanilla ice cream then drizzled chocolate sauce on top. When Steve realized he was watching, Steve poured the chocolate onto his thumb before licking it and moving to cover Bucky’s mouth with his own. Steve’s kiss tasted sweet like the cocoa syrup, and when Steve pulled back, there was definitely something blazing in those eyes of his. Steve returned to fixing the dessert as Bucky considered how comfortable he felt in Steve’s presence, and his home. If Steve kept this up, Bucky might be forced to make some drastic changes in his life, changes that had his heartbeat stuttering in his chest. 

Eventually they settled in front of the fireplace. They sat together on the floor, Bucky between Steve’s open knees as they enjoyed their dessert. They didn’t talk much, but they didn’t have to. The fire popped gently and the heat was really nice, hypnotic in it’s own way. Bucky hadn’t been that content in goddamn years. At least, not with another person in the mix. He did okay by himself most of the time, but every now and then the loneliness would creep up on him like a heavy cloud. Sometimes he worried that he just wasn’t cut out for a relationship. That he would never be able to trust anyone the way someone has to if they’re going to stay with them for the long haul. 

But Steve… the trust came natural with him. 

The ice cream slid down Bucky’s throat easily, making him feel totally relaxed both in body and mind. He smiled softly. “What a strange couple of days these have been,” he mused, watching the orange and yellow flames dance before glancing at Steve. 

Steve nodded as he licked his spoon. “I know. I’m so happy you punched that guy in the face.” 

Bucky snorted. “Sure you are. I probably could have done without that part.” 

“That’s how we met through,” Steve grinned, reaching out to squeeze Bucky’s arm. “It’s an awesome story, you have to admit.” 

Did that mean Steve saw this as more than just sex? Bucky thought about how he’d said he didn’t bring people home. That only made Bucky think that this  _ had  _ to be more than simply fucking. Bucky supposed the only real way he’d find out was if he paid close attention to how Steve behaved now that had had their fun. 

“Where’d you grow up?” Bucky asked. 

“Here,” Steve answered. “This was my parent’s house. My dad died when I was young so I don’t really remember him, but I lived here with my mom until she died. She was a nurse so she worked a lot, but she made a good living for the both of us. I miss her like crazy… but it drives me mad that she never got to meet Joey.” 

“She’d have loved him,” Bucky said, knowing his words were absolutely true even if he didn’t know the woman. “Joey’s a great kid.” 

“I know. You’re right,” Steve grinned, brightening up the room more than any fire could ever do. “She would have spoiled him rotten.” 

Bucky couldn’t help but think about his own dad, not surprised that he couldn’t muster even a grain of affection. How Steve felt about a parent was alien to him. He had more fondness for the guy who mowed his lawn every week than he did for his own father. “My dad was the opposite of that. Cold, regimented. Generally a huge asshole.” 

Steve frowned. “I’m sorry. That’s awful, Buck.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky shrugged. “I tend to keep my loathing to myself because people just don’t understand it. But love isn’t something I owe him just because he got my mom pregnant. Is it? I mean, he was violent and mean, but he fed me and clothed me so I guess that’s something.” 

The weight of Steve’s gaze was so immense that Bucky just knew what he was going to ask before the actual words left his mouth. 

“Did he hit you?” Steve asked softly. 

Bucky didn’t meet his eyes. He bit hard on the inside of his cheek, shrugging. “I healed.” 

“Inside and out?” 

Bucky met his gaze then, in the flickering light. “He didn’t break me. He tried to, and I think for a while he was getting to me… but I left. Haven’t been back since.” 

“And you never knew your mom.” 

Bucky shook his head. “No. Maybe she was wonderful. I don’t know,” he said, shrugging. “If she was with him it makes me wonder if she was as big a mess as he was.” 

“Possibly not. I go on a lot of domestic disturbance calls and you’d be surprised how many nice people end up with complete losers. It’s too bad.” One of Steve’s hands touched Bucky’s spine, stroking downward and leaving tingles in its path. “You probably take after her. You got the good genes.” 

Steve had to be the most genuine guy on the planet. How Bucky was sitting there with him, was a complete mystery. Well, it wasn’t but the logistics of it was. 

“I hope that’s true,” he confessed to himself. 

“I know it is,” Steve insisted. “You’re guarded, but I don’t mind. I don’t blame you either. Anyone would be if they had the childhood it sounds like you had, but the way you are with Joey it’s obvious you’re a nice person. You’re kind, Buck.” 

“You’re going to make me blush if you keep that shit up.” 

Steve shrugged. “I like you. Deal with it.” 

“My dad didn’t have many pictures of my mom… which, I always thought was odd. I know she had eyes like mine, not brown like my dad’s. That was one thing that made me feel connected to her as I grew up,” Bucky said, sighing heavily. “What I don’t know is if my dad hated me because she left or because I look so much like her, always reminding him of what he once had.” 

“God, I’m so sorry he was such an asshole,” Steve said, rubbing up and down Bucky’s spine again. It felt very nice, Bucky wasn’t going to lie. 

Bucky shrugged but pressed into Steve’s touch, setting his empty ice cream bowl on the coffee table behind them. “It is what it is.” 

For a moment there was a comfortable silence, until, “Do you think maybe he was an ass because of how his dad was?” Steve asked, scraping the last bit of ice cream from his dish. “Since his dad was a dirty cop too, taking bribes probably didn’t seem that bad to him.” 

As soon as the words left Steve’s mouth, he stilled, realizing his mistake. Bucky’s heart started pumping like he was running for his life, and he turned his eyes on Steve immediately. “What did you just say?” 

Steve bit his lip, reaching out and trying to grab onto Bucky’s arm again but Bucky jerked away. “Buck, don’t overreact.” Steve spoke softly, kind of how you would talk to someone about to jump off a cliff and you wanted to keep them calm. 

Bucky rose awkwardly and moved toward the door. He wasn’t sure where he was going but it didn’t matter. Not anymore. “You know about my grandfather? How would you know any of that?” 

Steve followed him through the house. “Bucky. Bucky, please talk to me. Don’t run away.” 

When Bucky reached the front door, he whirled around. He was pissed and he hoped to hell that the glare he set on Steve said all the things words couldn’t. “Answer me,” he demanded. “How do you know about my grandfather and my dad?” 

“Does it really matter how I know?” Steve avoided the question even though it didn’t take a genius to know the answer. It didn’t matter though, he wanted Steve to say it. He wanted Steve to  _ admit  _ it. 

He tried to swallow but there wasn’t any spit in his mouth. “Yeah, it does matter. To  _ me _ , it matters, Steve.” 

“I don’t see the big deal,” Steve said, shaking his head and eyes wide in disbelief. He didn’t  _ get  _ it. He especially didn’t get that Bucky didn’t want him touching him, not anymore. When Steve reached out for the second time, Bucky backed away as far as he could, his back pressing into the doorknob. Steve held his hands up then, but they still hovered near, wanting to touch. 

“What did you do, run a background check on me or something?” His cheeks were hot as he stared at Steve angrily. He was embarrassed to hell, and every instinct he had told him to get the fuck out of that house. 

“I’m a cop.” 

Steve said it so simply, so straightforward that Bucky flushed in mortification. Because  _ yes _ , Steve was a cop. He’d always known Steve was a cop and that was the very  _ reason  _ why he’d wanted nothing to do with him in the beginning. Steve was a fucking cop and yet still, Bucky had blindly thrown himself at him. He was stupid-- so  _ fucking  _ stupid. 

“Oh. I get it,” he barked out an ugly laugh. “So because you’re a cop that gives you the right to butt your nose into my personal business?” 

Steve cocked his head, his expression turning incredulous. “Jesus, Bucky. We just had sex. What’s the big deal if I know who your father is?” 

Bucky bristled. “Seeing as you looked into my past, you must have some idea of why it’s not something I would want to be common knowledge,” he snapped. His stomach was churning and he felt like he was seconds from throwing up. “If you wanted to know, you should have just asked me.” 

Steve exhaled a long breath as if he was trying not to lose his cool. “I tried that already, remember? You refused to talk to me. You wouldn’t even tell me his name for chrissakes.”

“So you go behind my back?!” 

“I didn’t want to push you if you didn’t feel like telling me.” 

“Oh, how chivalrous of you. Yes, much better to fucking spy on me, Steve.” 

“You’re exaggerating.” 

“And for the record, I was talking to you just now,” Bucky said, feeling like he was grasping uselessly at water. “I told you personal shit that I don’t share with just anyone.” 

It was then that Steve had the decency to look ashamed. He hung his head. “I-- I know. I feel like an ass, Buck.” Steve met his gaze, his jaw tense. “After I invited you over today I started to worry that I had been selfishly impulsive. I gave in to my attraction to you instead of being a watchful parent. I knew I’d be more comfortable if I checked into your background some. Please don’t let it be a big deal between us.” 

“I’m not my father,” Bucky said between clenched teeth. 

“I know that.” Steve’s blue eyes softened. “God, Buck, I  _ know  _ that.” 

“I’m  _ nothing  _ like him,” he stressed, shaking his head because he refused to cry. Not in front of Steve. “It doesn’t fucking matter who he was. Or who my grandfather was. It only matters who I am. Do you get it?” 

Steve nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry. I can see that I have offended you and I’m sorry.” 

But it wasn’t that simple, it could never be that simple. 

Bucky shook his head. “No. You don’t get to just apologize and it’s all okay.” He grabbed for the doorknob. 

“Fuck. Bucky, please stop.” Steve’s voice was shaky. “I did it because of Joey. That’s all. It wasn’t because I didn’t trust you or saw something in you that worried me. It wasn’t anything like that at all.” 

“Who does shit like this other than a cop?” Bucky echoed in disbelief, laughing dryly. “Finding out about me the normal way over time wasn’t good enough for you?” 

Steve rubbed at his face with both hands. “I didn’t think it through. Clearly.” 

Bucky smirked bitterly, shaking his head again. “You’re all the same. Every damn last one of you thinks you’re so much better than the rest of us. You’re above the normal rules of society because you’re a cop.” 

“I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry,” Steve said softly. “I fucked up.” 

Bucky grimaced, before turning the knob. “Thanks for the ride, dinner, and sex. I had a lovely time.” Bucky opened the door and even though he was furious, he didn’t slam it. He remembered Joey upstairs sleeping and his heart hurt when he realized he’d never see either of them again. Bucky didn’t look back as he closed the door with a firm click and walked to his car feeling utterly like shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 102nd birthday to our favorite Captain!


	6. Chapter 6

Three long days passed after the debacle at Steve’s house. Bucky took on extra work projects just so he could have something to keep his mind distracted-- refusing to settle even for a few seconds on Steve or that insanely cute child of his. He’d managed quite successfully for the first twenty-four hours but when he left the house to get a coffee, every time he saw a damn cop car his pulse would shift into high. Don’t even get him started on what the NYPD uniform did to him. 

But now, he was on day three. Sixty stupid hours of being depressed out of his goddamn mind. It was annoying as hell. He’d known Steve only two days. How the fuck could he be this bummed over a guy that he barely knew? 

He tried to keep brushing off the sting of hurt but it kept rearing its ugly head, making his chest hurt and forcing him to eat not one tub of ice cream but fucking two! 

Steve tried calling him once, but Bucky hadn’t used the effort to extract himself from his blanket burrito of misery on the couch to answer it. Not that he wanted to. Once the phone call ended, Steve didn’t try again. Bucky couldn’t blame him. It suprised him, sure, because considering how pissed Bucky had been when he left Steve’s house, Steve had to be a special breed of stupid or-- or  _ something  _ to even try calling. 

He was just so… confused. Bucky had trouble forgetting the taste of Steve, the scent of him. His mind wandered constantly to the night that they fucked. It had been glorious, beautiful, and had completely rocked his fucking world every time Steve sank into him, or pressed those lips to Bucky’s skin, holding him so tight with those strong arms. The short time that they had had felt so  _ right _ . So perfect. Cutting off the relationship with Steve was like getting the best Christmas gift only to have someone else rip it right out of his hands. The potential for happiness that Bucky had felt when Steve was around had been seductive, pulling him to a lifestyle he hadn’t known he wanted. He had no clue how sick of being alone he was until he’d met Steve and then Joey. Now his house seemed twice as silent; his life ten times emptier. 

Bucky was getting himself a cup of coffee when there was a soft knock on his front door. Immediately, his heart started to pound. He didn’t want to answer it, but the knocking seemed important enough that he couldn’t ignore it. Plus, he didn’t think Steve was the kind of guy to keep chasing after someone after it was clear the thread between them was cut. Perhaps Steve even preferred it this way: one and done. Maybe Bucky had made it easy on Steve by walking out before Steve could call it quits. Considering he hadn’t called back, it was certainly a strong possibility. 

Which was why Bucky was absolutely floored when he opened his front door to find a blond woman with Joey on her hip. 

“Buckeeey,” Joey squealed. 

“Hey buddy,” he answered automatically, although he was staring right at the woman-- the woman who he recognised from the picture in Steve’s patrol car. 

“I know I should have called but I figured you wouldn’t pick up,” she said with a smile. A bit awkward and tight, but her eyes were kind like she knew all of the details. 

“You’re Sharon.” It wasn’t a question. 

She waved her free hand down her body. “In the flesh,” she grinned, but then she took a deep breath and Bucky prepared for the worse. “I know you’re pissed at Steve, but can I come in and talk to you?” 

Normally Bucky would have said they could talk just fine like that, out on the porch, but it was quite chilly and the woman wasn’t even wearing long sleeves. He was already opening his screen door and welcoming her in before his brain could say otherwise. 

“Steve will have my head on a stick if he finds out I’m here,” she admitted as she walked past him. 

“We wouldn’t want that,” Bucky mused as he closed the door behind her and leaned his back against it. Joey held out his little arms to him and not so surprisingly any more, Bucky took him happily. He hugged Joey’s body tightly to him, enjoying that odd affection that crept into his soul whenever he held the boy. “So, why are you here then?” he asked, but keeping his gaze on Joey as Sharon stood in his living room. 

Even if he wasn’t looking at her, he could feel her watching him and Joey. The attention almost made him bristle. “Steve was right. Joey does like you.” 

He looked at her then. She wasn’t timid as she moved around the room, looking at his knick-knacks and taking in the few pictures he had on his mantel and walls. “I can’t tell a lot about you from your home.” Her discerning gaze settled on him. “Usually there are more clues as to what a person’s like.” 

For some reason, Bucky laughed. “There isn’t much to know about me,” he answered, shrugging. 

Sharon’s gaze narrowed. “No, don’t even. It’s always the quiet ones that have the skeletons in their closets.” 

Huh, she kind of nailed the head on that one. 

Joey gasped. “You have skeletons?” his palms gently patted against Bucky’s cheeks to capture his attention, his eyes wide. 

Bucky could only shake his head, taping the top of Joey’s blond head. “No more than most people.” 

Joey chewed on his fingers, nodding as if he understood. 

Somehow while he’d been focused on Joey, Sharon had made her way in front of him. “Steve really likes you,” she said, before cringing. “God. Sorry, that sounded like we’re in middle school.” 

Bucky didn’t respond because he was trying really stupidly hard not to show how excited her words had made him. He wanted to say he felt the same way, but one thing that Bucky Barnes was not was anywhere close to brace. He was complete, utter chicken shit. So much that he’d actually prefer that they  _ were  _ in middle school because this would have been so much easier. If that was the case then all Bucky would have to do is pass Steve a note asking him to check the box if he liked Bucky too. 

“Steve and I are close. Ever since Peggy walked out, I did my best to be the family that Steve could depend on,” she said almost somberly. “And I love Joey as if he was my own.” 

Joey rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and that same strange rush of affection rippled through him. “I’m guessing Steve told you what happened?” Bucky murmured softly. 

Sharon nodded, holding up her hands. “But I had to drag it out of him. He was moping around like his dog died.” 

“Do you have a doggie yet?” Joey lifted his head suddenly to ask Bucky his question. His brown eyes were wide, eager. 

Bucky shook his head, exaggerating a sad face. “No, not yet.” 

“Okay.” Joey returned his head to its original position. 

“He doesn’t date much. Probably because of…” She pointed toward Joey. “And I’ve literally never seen him cook for a guy, like ever. And I mean ev-er.” 

Bucky frowned. “How did you know where I live?” 

“He had your address and number in his phone because he’s old school like that. When he was taking a shower I did a little recon.” 

He had to laugh. “You’re kind of freaking me out.” 

Sharon joined in, waving her hand at him as she chuckled. “Oh, I’m harmless.  _ Mostly _ ,” she grinned. 

Bucky took a deep breath. “What exactly are you trying to accomplish by coming here?” 

“I wanted to see if you were worth Steve’s time,” she said easily. Without shame or concern of insulting him. 

“Am I?” 

“I think so,” she smiled, before reaching over and covering Joey’s ears. “Steve fucked up but he knows it. Haven’t you ever screwed up? Haven’t you ever needed forgiveness?” 

“Of course,” he answered her. He had to shift to settle on the arm of his puffy living room chair because his arms were getting tired from holding Joey. He could easily hand the boy back to Sharon but he didn’t want to. 

“And… I think you’re looking at it all wrong. You think his checking into your family history was an arrogant thing but he was really just putting Joey first. He has to. You get that, right?” 

Bucky bristled at the confrontation but… but he knew she was right. He’s known twenty minutes after leaving Steve’s house that maybe he wasn’t seeing the problem from both sides. He’d been so quick to run away that once the initial shock had worn off, he’d felt guiltier and gultier by the second, thinking perhaps he’d been too harsh. “Why didn’t Steve come to me and say all this stuff instead of you?” he asked her reluctantly, not sure if he actually wanted the answer. 

Sighing, Sharon crossed her arms, looking at him. “He thinks you hate him.” 

“No,” Bucky was quick to correct her. Hate wasn’t even close to what he felt for Steve. Lust. Affection. Respect. Those things were there, but there was no sign of hatred. “I don’t.” 

Sharon nodded, like it was possible that she knew that even if she didn’t know him. “That’s what I told him. But, um, you must have been pretty convincing the other night because he won’t listen to me.” 

Guilt clawed at his stomach. He stroked Joey’s head as he spoke, “It’s probably too late.” 

“If you wait too long it will be,” she said. Then, she reached for Joey, only Joey pulled back. Sharon smiled but Bucky could see the subtle shock that flashed across her face, like she was surprised Joey didn’t want to go to her immediately. She had to physically unhook his chubby fingers from Bucky’s shirt. “Come on, monkey. We need to get you home before your daddy figures out what we’re up to.” 

It was astonishing that Sharon had made this trip just to see who he was. That was real love right there. It only made Bucky wonder if he would ever have people in his life who would care about him like that. He thought about how much Steve had put himself out to help him and be kind to him, and  _ god _ , there was that ugly pang of guilt again. Except this time it was pouring all through him now. The one time Steve had done anything out of line, Bucky had freaked. He’d really cut Steve off for good because he’d upset him? He flushed from head to toe. 

“I don’t… I don’t have a lot of practice with relationships,” he admitted. “Real ones. The kind where people look out for each other and actually sacrifice to protect. I have zero experience with that.” 

“I know,” Shared said, her gaze softening. “And Steve knows that, too.” 

“I’m sorry I overreacted.” 

Sharon hefted Joey up on her hip, making her way to the door. Bucky opened it for her but instead of walking through it, she regarded him one last time. “Maybe you did,” she said with a shrug. “If you think so, you should probably tell Steve that.” 

Then, with a wave, Bucky watched her climb down his porch steps and make her way to her car. He didn’t go back inside until he couldn’t catch sight of her vehicle driving down the street anymore. He had every intention of calling Steve right then and there, but by the time he picked up his phone and pulled up Steve’s contact, he just  _ couldn’t _ . For what felt like hours, he stared hard at Steve’s name until his eyes started to burn. 

Eventually he put his phone back down and did what he did best: he picked up his laptop, put on an episode of Unsolved Mysteries and ignored his feelings. 

When night rolled around, he had awful dreams that left him gasping upright in bed only hours later, sweaty and heartbeat racing. It was useless to try to return back to sleep after that, so at five thirty in the morning, he crawled out of bed and slipped into the bathtub before the sun was even up. He let himself soak in the hot water for a good hour until his stomach grumbled and he threw on his bathrobe to go prepare his breakfast. The coffee was in his hand before he knew it, a small plate of toast in the other, and he wandered into the living room to stare at his computer. It was so pathetic that his significant other was a laptop. It was a nice laptop, sure, one of the best that money could buy, but it just wasn’t-- it wasn’t enough. 

When the doorbell rang, Bucky jumped, splashing hot coffee over his wrist. “Shit. Shit, shit,” he cursed as he sucked the liquid off his skin and went to open the door. If it was old lady Lilian from across the street to complain about his trash can again, he was going to throw a fit. Better yet, if it was one of those church goers trying to give him a pamphlet, hell was going to be raised. 

Bucky swung the door open ready to give a piece of his mind when his throat went dry and his mouth dropped open. His heart skipped a few beats when he found Steve on his porch in his uniform. Steve’s jaw was tight, his eyes guarded. It was like looking at Officer Rogers that first day they had met. But Bucky was so happy to see him, not feeling intimidated by him like before. 

“Hey,” Bucky said softly, his gaze hungrily eating up Steve’s lips and smooth skin. 

“Can we talk?” 

Without saying anything, Bucky stood to the side and let him in. As Steve brushed past, Bucky was slammed by his scent, his stomach tumbling from the memories of their time together. Somehow Steve made Bucky’s small foyer feel even tinier. 

“How’ve you been?” Steve asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “I’ve been better.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Now that Bucky was up close, he could see that Steve didn’t really look as composed as he normally did. To the outside eye, he looked perfect but Bucky could see the tired glint in Steve’s blue eyes, how there was just the faintest evidence of tired bags high on his cheeks. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Did Sharon come by here by any chance?” 

Bucky bit his lip, shifting his gaze away. “What makes you ask that?” 

“Because Joey told me you have skeletons in your closet and that Aunt Sharon is a lot shorter than Buckeeey.” Steve was looking at him puzzled, but there was something desperate there too. 

“She was just trying to help.” 

Steve’s eyes widened almost comically. “So she  _ did  _ come by?”

“She seemed nice,” Bucky said lamely. 

“I’m-- I’m sorry she bothered you.” He pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. “I would say that being nosy runs in the family but… she isn’t exactly blood.” 

It was amazing what seeing Steve did to him. All of a sudden the fact that he’d poked around in Bucky’s family business didn’t seem to mean shit to him. He didn’t care. All Bucky could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Steve, and run his hands through that golden hair. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Bucky said softly, his voice so faint that it was practically a whisper. He was pretty sure he was one second away from hyperventilating. 

Steve cocked his head. “You are?” he asked quietly. 

“I thought you were being arrogant.” 

“You mean the other night?” 

Nodding, Bucky continued. “I was embarrassed because my dad and his dad were such low lives that I assumed you’d think I was like them. I’m ashamed of my family and so I was furious that you’d found me out.” 

“You didn’t need to be,” Steve sighed. “It’s just like you said, it’s who you are that matters and I like who you are, Buck.” 

Bucky bit into his lip. “You were thinking of Joey and that’s how a good dad should be,” he nodded. He wanted to touch Steve so bad that his fingers tingled, but he held back. 

“When I met you something clicked for me,” Steve started, his voice low but strong. “When I made that date with you I didn’t even consider Joey until I was buying the groceries for our dinner. When I realized I had no idea what you liked to eat or if you even drank wine it occurred to me that I’d basically invited a complete stranger over to my house. I suspected that you were great, but for Joey’s sake, I had to check you out more thoroughly.”

“Well at least now you know the worst. My dad and grandpa were disgraced cops, and I have a short fuse.” 

Steve shook his head. “I don’t care about them,” he muttered before taking a careful step forward, moving closer to Bucky. “Can I… Can I touch you?” he asked breathlessly. 

It was instant. Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve’s shirt, clenching the fabric tight between desperate fingers. Flush together, their mouths covered each others, their teeth clashing. Steve pushed his tongue between Bucky’s lips and Bucky couldn’t help but moan at Steve’s sweet taste, making him hungry for so much more. Steve’s hands were firm on Bucky’s hips but as Bucky tiptoed upwards, Steve’s hands slid down and cupped both sides of his ass. There was no space left between them and as Bucky wiggled his hips back and forth, there was no missing Steve’s hardened erection pressing into him. 

Bucky tore his mouth free only to wound his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve’s breath was hot against Bucky’s ear as he spoke. “Don’t run away from me again, okay?” He kissed the side of Bucky’s neck, his teeth scraping lightly. “Or I’ll be forced to use the handcuffs.” 

Bucky smiled, his chest tight with happiness. “That sounds intriguing,” he hummed. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be in Steve’s arms again. Bucky guessed that he hadn’t noticed how barren his life was until he caught a glimpse of what it could be like with Steve. 

“If I wasn’t on the last ten minutes of my break I’d do a strip search of you.” Steve smiled against his lips, kissing him once again. Then, he easily kicked Bucky’s feet apart. “Spread ‘em.” 

A large, warm hand curled over Bucky’s collarbones, drifting downward to part the flimsy slips of his robe. The material fell over Bucky’s slim shoulders but pooled in the bend of his elbows. With his chest totally exposed, he felt the goosebumps erupt across his flesh. “What are you doing?” he panted as Steve slipped his hand down and stroked Bucky’s cock through his briefs. The friction sent a buzz of arousal up Bucky’s cock, settling deep in his gut. 

“Making up for lost time,” Steve murmured. “I’ve been thinking about you nonstop.”

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. “Y-you’re gonna make me come,” he whispered, licking his lips and trying to hold on to his inch of self-control. 

“Good.” 

Instead of stopping, Steve dropped to his knees and pulled Bucky’s briefs down below his thighs. Steve leaned forward and the warmth that Bucky felt then had his head tipping back, a hiss escaping his throat. His back helplessly fell against the wall and his fingers dug tightly in Steve’s hair. Miracuously, it was only by the strength of Steve’s arms bracketing his thighs that Bucky didn’t topple over. 

“Oh fuck, Steve.” 

Through bleary, watery eyes Bucky looked down at the man between his legs. Slowly, his hips started to move, unable to contain their movements any longer. Steve let him control the pace and although Bucky tried not to rush it, he was so turned on that he knew he’d never last. Steve was really, really,  _ really  _ good. He sucked at Bucky like he was the sweetest, most cherishable honey in the world and Steve was going to get it no matter what. 

“Shit,” Bucky moaned as Steve ran his finger right over Bucky’s hole, rubbing back and forth. “So good, St-Steve, so good. Please don’t stop.” The burning and tingling at the base of his cock let him know it wasn’t going to be much longer. When Steve pushed the tip of his thick finger into Bucky’s ass, Bucky lost it. The orgasm hit him like a goddamn truck, and it had him spilling into Steve’s mouth. Steve never stopped, he kept fingering, sucking, licking, until Bucky’s shudders had him slinking down the wall, resting right in front of Steve. On the floor, Steve was quick to reposition his arms to wrap them around Bucky’s waist, hugging him. Steve kissed him deeply, his tongue diving in, letting Bucky taste himself on Steve’s tongue. 

“That was fucking beautiful,” Steve whispered, pressing his full lips to Bucky’s. 

“What about you?” Bucky managed to say, even though he was still a quivering mess. 

Steve glanced down at his watch, shaking his head. “I don’t have time,” he said, sounding frustrated but still smiling. “I guess you’ll just have to come over to my place tonight and help me out.” 

Bucky nodded, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he smiled. “Oh, yeah. Yes,” he said, clutching at Steve. “I’m glad you’re not mad at me anymore.” 

Steve huffed out a laugh. “You were mad at me, remember?” 

Bucky picked up his hips, dragging his briefs back up. He didn’t bother righting his robe. He quite liked how Steve’s gaze kept dipping down and getting an eyeful. “Oh, yeah,” he giggled. 

Steve leaned in for another kiss but it was quick, chaste. “I hope you repsect the amount of self-control I’m exhibiting by going back to my job exactly on time.” 

“It shows what a good man you are.” And Bucky meant that. More than anything. 

Steve’s warm blue gaze was gentle as it locked onto Bucky. “I’ll see you are my house tonight, right? I’ll be home by six.” 

Bucky reached up and let his fingers outline the soft curve of Steve’s lips. He squinted at him. “I’m dating a cop who has a kid. And I’m happy about it. How is that even possible?” 

“Surely a computer geek like you could run the numbers on the odds of such a thing?” Steve grinned. 

Bucky tilted his head and stared at Steve with a smile hovering on his mouth. “You know what, Steve? I’m going to go ahead and admit that I owe this one all to luck.” 

“I wouldn’t have thought a science type like you would believe in things like karma or good luck.” 

“Oh, I do now, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, stroking Steve’s bearded cheek. “I most definitely do now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little fluffy piece :)


End file.
